That's life I guess
by K.K. Kid
Summary: Shuichi, Kurama to his friends, a kind boy, finds a street kid named Hiei. When these two meet each other, their worlds will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, I'm K.K. Kid. This is my first time writing, so kind reviews would be nice.

This is AU, H/K Yoai, just so y'all know.

I don't own this, just the story. The rights belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

Chapter 1: Starting a new life.

The night was a freezing one; rain pounded on the rooftops. Thunder rumbled throughout the sky. To be caught on such a night would likely result in a cold the next day. Shuichi Minamoto was staring out his window, today was peculiar day.

A regular day at most, until he was walking home that is. He saw someone in the alley that he always walked by. Curiosity got the better of him, so he glanced over his shoulder and walked in. _'It's a boy'_, he thought, leaning in to get a closer look. The boy's eyes shot open as Shuichi got close.

"Don't _touch _me." He spat at Shuichi, who was surprised that the boy's voice was so, well, _deep_.

"Pardon me, but do you live here? Because if you do, it's not very sanitary." He'd asked the boy.

"No, you moron, I don't live here." Said the boy "And get your face away from mine, you creep."

Shuichi just stared at the boy bewildered. "I'm not a creep." He said, hurt in his voice.

The boy just chuckled at this. "You're a creep. You came in here, stuck your face in mine. Then asked a stupid question, that frankly, have no business asking."

Shuichi couldn't believe this, getting talked down to by a street rat was one thing he never thought would happen.

_Okay, just calm down. Think about your situation, think of something to ask. _He thought.

"What's your name?" He asked the boy.

"I don't hafta tell you,creep." Was the replied answer.

Shuichi frowned at this, the boy had talked fine earlier. Why did he say "hafta" instead "have to"?

"I'm Shuichi, now will you tell me?" He said, though not really expecting a answer.

"Hn." Was what he said.

"Oh _come on_ tell me, please." He whined at the boy.

The boy stood up, and started to walk away. But just as he reached the corner he looked at Shuichi and said, "Hiei," and left.

"Hiei. I see. I will take great care to remember it." Shuichi smiled.

Now Shuichi was sitting at home, wondering, if Hiei was out in the storm or not.

_He said that he didn't live there, but... What if he was lying?_

_What if he really was a street rat? He could freeze to death._

Shuichi was so busy having a mental conversation with himself, that he didn't hear his mother walk in his room.

"Shuichi, dear, I have to go out to pick your father up. Alright?" Shiori told her son.

He jumped at her voice, but calmed himself and repiled "Of course Mother, but don't forget your coat and

your cellular phone in case of trouble. Alright Mother?" He eyed his mother, "of course, Shuichi. Bye now."

She said as she kissed him goodbye. "Goodbye Mother."

He listened for the car to leave before going downstairs. He walked around the halls before ending up in the kitchen. Shuichi didn't know what compelled him to come into the kitchen in the first place, so he decieded to get a snack. _What to get? What to get? _He thought to himself. _Oh, maybe some popcorn would be good._

Just then, the power went out.

"OH COME ON! I just wanted popcorn for God's sake!" Shuichi yelled at the microwave, though it was not its fault. Shuichi stumbled through the kitchen until he found the junk drawer. And groped the inside for a flashlight. "This will have to do for now." He sighed, mother wouldn't be home for quite awhile. "Now I can't even do my homework." He sighed once more. "I can at least go on my laptop."

XXXXXXXXX

Hiei sat under a garbage lid. It was a pathetic sight to see, but it works. Well, a little. He was shivering, tonight was FREEZING! How the fuck did people live like this? That is the question isn't it? Hiei didn't live. He survived. Simple as that.

_Shuichi was his name, right? _Hiei thought, _bet he's at home snuggled up with his mommy right now. _His teeth started to chatter, so he put his lid down and pulled his cloak closer to his already soaked form.

RRIIPP

"S-s-shiiitt." He chattered. He had just ripped his cloak. "Wh-why m-me?" He said to no one. Except the rats. Hiei thought about his day, _it was pretty normal t'day wasn't it? Well, 'cept Shuichi that is._

_Why did he talk to me? Not like he gives a shit. Just another brat comin' to mock me._

_Hiei, he didn't mock you, did he?_

_Shut it, voice._

_No. I will not "Shut it" I'm your inner voice._

_A fuckin' annoyin' one._

_You made me this way, Hiei._

_So what? _

Hiei sighed, having a fight with oneself does get tiring. Rubbing his hungry belly he got up to salvage some scraps. Walking the empty streets Hiei found himself back at the alley he was napping at earlier. _How'd I end up here?_ He thought, _this is where Shuichi talked to me. _Shaking his head he continued to search for food in the trash.

Just about to grab half a hamburger his nose started to twich. "O-oh no," he sneezed. Then proceeded to sneeze seven more times. His body started tremble as he had a coughing fit, his chest heaved with every cough. As he collapsed onto the ground, black obscuring his vison, he saw a light. _Must be God killin' me for good._ And then everything turned dark and silent.

XXXXXXXXX

Shuichi was surfing the web when his parents burst into the house.

"Shuichi! Help me! Your father and I found a boy on the side of road! Help me take him to your room."

Getting up and over as fast as he could, he shined the flashlight down the hall. "This way, Mother, Father. The power went out, watch your step." Said Shuichi. Shiori and Kazuya caried the boy upstairs and into Shuichi's room. Placing the bundle on his bed Shuichi shined the flashlight on the body.

"Hiei?" Shuichi gasped. "Do you know this boy, Shuichi?" Asked his stepfather.

"I-I met him today. He was sleeping in the alley, I talked to him for a few minutes and then he left." He answered.

He couldn't believe his eyes, here was the same boy he met today. Surely this was a coincidence.

"Well, we need to get those soaked clothing off him," said Shiori, "and put something dry and warm on him."

Shuichi nodded, his mother was a nurse. She would take care of him.

"Shuichi, go fetch some of your old stuff, please." She asked her son.

"Of course, Mother." Shuichi walked into his closet. Digging around until he found something that would fit the smaller boy, he walked back over to his mother. "Here you go." He said, handing Shiori the clothing.

Thanking her son, she quickly undressed Hiei, giving the soaked pieces to Kazuya and beginning to dress the boy.

"Shuichi, could you go fetch the heat packs." An order, not a question. Shuichi hurried down the stairs to go grab the items his Mother requested.

Just then the power came back on.

"Thank God," he muttered under his breath.

Finding what the bishounen needed, he threw them in the microwave for minute and half. Waiting for it to finish, Shuichi thought about the boy in his bed.

_Why did he lie to me? It's not like I was going to attack him._

_But maybe people do attack him. _

_The first thing he did say was "Don't touch me." _

_God knows what has happen to him._

The beeping of the microwave brought him back to reality. He jumped at the sound, ripped the door open and ran back up stairs.

"Here they are Mother," Shuichi panted. Shiori took the packs and put them on top of the sheets. Wrapping the blankets around the sheets and Hiei, Shiori checked things one last time before taking a step back.

"This should do for now, I'll check him in the morning and see how he is." She said, "Shuichi, you can sleep in the guest room."

"Okay, Mother." He grabbed his pajama's and book and left the room.

_I hope he'll be okay. I have to go to school tomorrow so I won't see him 'till I get back. _He thought before falling into a deep slumber.

XXXXXXXXX

TBC. I hoped you liked it. The second chapter will be better.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, it belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

Chapter 2: The day after.

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

"Ughh." Slamming his hand down on the clock, Shuichi sat up, groaning and rubbing his eyes.

"I don't want to go to school." He grumbled. Getting out of bed, he picked his clothes for the to the bathroom muttering under his breath about school, he showered and dressed.

"Good morning, Mother, how's Hiei?" He asked when he walked into the kitchen.

"He's still sleeping. Here's your breakfast, dear." Said Shiori, handing her son his food.

"Okay. And thank you." Munching on his food, he skimmed the paper. _Nothing new today._

"I have to go now, Mother. Good day to you." He kissed his mother goodbye and left.

The walk to school was the same, saying hello to Mr. and Mrs. Urameshi. Taking the shortcut that he usually took to cut some time off walking. He heard his nickname that only his friends knew.

"Hello there, Kurama, how are you?" Asked Toya, his blue eyes shining in the sunlight as they normally did, as he walked over to the redhead.

"Not bad today, Toya, and you?" Said Kurama, pushing red bangs out of his forest green eyes.

"Same. Though, Botan is being her usual self, giving me headaches and such." He sighed "I love my sister to death, but she can get on people's nerves sometimes. Me mostly."

Kurama chuckled. "Yes, she can be a handful at times, can't she?"

"Yes, yes she can."

For the rest of the trip to school they chatted about the schoolwork and other things.

"Did you hear, Kurama? Yusuke is going to throw a party when his parents are out of town." Said Toya when they entered the school.

"Oh, is he? No, I didn't hear about it until just now, since you just told me." Said Kurama.

"Well he is. I hope this time he doesn't get stupid, though."

"He is Yusuke until the end." He sighed.

"Hey, you guys talkin' 'bout little old me?" Asked their raven-haired friend, slicking his hair back in its usual manner, walking over to the pair.

"Yes we were." Anwsered Kurama

"Well, when aren't 'cha." Said Yusuke, "so what 'cha geeks blabin' about?"

"Your moronic party this weekend." Toya said, rubbing his head.

"What's your proplem, Icey?" Asked Yusuke, sticking his face in Toya's.

"You. I just had to listen to Botan all morning well she got ready for school. Now here I am listening to another loud mouth, who apparently doesn't know about personal space." Huffed Toya, "I have to go now. Bye, Kurama."

"Bye, Toya." He replied.

"See ya, sexy." Yusuke yelled at the retreating form, who sent a glare over his shoulder with a blush across his face.

Kurama watched him leave before turning to Yusuke, who was standing there with a innocent grin on his face.

"Cut him some slack, Yusuke, you know he has to deal with Botan everyday. And besides, you have Keiko." Kurama scolded.

"I know, Kurama. I just like to get under his skin." Yusuke laughed, "I gotta go, Keiko is waiting for me. See ya."

"See you later, Yusuke."

Grabbing his books, Kurama started walking to his class, thinking._I wonder if Hiei is awake yet? Hmm. I don't think he's going to trust my Mother at all._

Looking at his school schedule, he groaned at who he had. Mr. Karasu. He read. "This is going to be a long day." Kurama muttered.

XXXXXXXXX

_Come on, Hiei, let's play a game._

_I don't wanna play right now. Besides, Mommy said we aren't suppose t'play games like that._

_What Mommy doesn't know won't hurt Mommy, Right? Besides you like this kinda game, Hiei._

_B-but Daddy-_

_Shush, no buts. Come on, let's play._

Suffocating darkness, the inability to breathe was terrifying. Limbs pinned to the bed, pants heard beneath the sheets.

"NO!" Hiei shouted, untangling himself from the blankets and sheets.

Panic bubbling inside his chest, constricting his breathing. Panting and looking around the room, he realized he didn't know where he was. Sweat started dripping down his face and chest. _Not again, not again, _was ringing through his mind.

_Where am I?_ He thought, Taking deep breaths to calm himself. Once again looking around to make sure no one else was in the room, he started to put his guard down. Climbing out of the bed, Hiei peeked out the window. Sunlight shining through the slit in the curtains.

Whipping around when he heard the door open, growling at the stranger.

"Good morning, Hiei. How do you feel?" Asked the strange woman.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Growled Hiei.

"My son, Shuichi, told me." She calmly answered, walking towards him.

"Stay the fuck there. I don't want some bitch I don't know comin' near me." Hiei yelled.

"Alright, I'll stay here. And could you please stop swearing, I don't like it." Said the woman.

"Who the hell are you?" Said Hiei, baring his teeth, as if he had fangs.

"Shiori, I'm a nurse. Now can you anwser my question, Hiei?" Shiori asked.

_She's Shuichi's mom, huh?_

_I think you can trust her, Hiei._

_Who gives a fuck what you think, you're just a voice in my head._

_You do. Calm down please, it's unpleasant to talk to you when you act this way. _

_Shut up! I'm so sick of your talk._

"Where's my stuff?" He asked Shiori.

"I was washing and drying them. They should be done by now," she anwsered.

Hiei glared at her, anger shining in his eyes. _She don't seem t' be a threat. _He thought. Glancing around, he let out a growl.

"Where's my knife?" He growled at her.

"I took it downstairs. I'm going to ask again, how do you feel? I need to know." Said Shiori

Thinking about it, he decieded he should play along, so he anwsered, "Hot. I feel hot."

"Okay, I'm going to go grab some medication, I'll be right back." She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Slumping against the wall, Hiei sighed, placing a hand on his forehead, he realized he was burning up. Sliding down the wall, he closed his eyes. He was beginning to get dizzy as well. Hearing her coming back up the stairs, he tried to stand straight, only to fall to his knees.

"Oh dear, you don't look well, do you need to go to the bathroom?" Said Shiori, racing across the room, but she was too late, as Hiei threw up all over the floor. She waited until he was finished, picked him up and started carry him to the bathroom.

_She's so warm, kinda like my mom was. I should just relax, yeah, just relax. _He thought before the darkness took him once again.

XXXXXXXXX

"That ends our class for today, I'll see you all tomorrow." Said Mr. Karasu, turning to see his class leave.

Trying as hard as he could, Kurama snuck behind the other kids, but as soon as he reached the door, Mr. Karasu called him.

"Shuichi, could you come here, please."

Sighing, he turned around and walked back to Mr. Karasu's desk.

"Yes, sir?" He asked his teacher.

"I'll get to point, there's a student that needs some tutoring. I was wondering if you could help him? Since you're the smartest kid in this class, besides Ms. Yukimara, but she's helping Mr. Urameshi out, I thought you could do it. If you don't mind, of course." Said Mr. Karasu.

"Of course, who is it?" Said Kurama, hoping it was someone easy.

"Kazuma Kuwabara."

Kurama's face fell at the name. He didn't hate Kazuma, but the football captain was just really hard to get along with.

"O-oh, okay, I'll do it." He stammered out.

"Great. I'll tell him." Mr. Karasu said cheerfully.

"Bye now." With that, Kurama quickly left the room. As soon as the door was closed, a sigh escaped his lips. Walking away to go find his locker, he met up with Keiko.

"Oh, hi, Kurama, how are you?" She asked him.

"I've been better, how are you?"

"Well, you know Yusuke, detention in the first class." She shook her head, "I don't know how he does it."

"At least he listens to you, I just agreed to tutor Kazuma."

Kayko gasped. "You didn't"

Smiling slightly, he nodded, "I did. I wanted to get out as fast as possible, you know I hate Karasu's class, anyway, he asked me to tutor someone, I agreed quickly, hoping to get out fast. Then he told me it was Kazuma."

"I'm sooo sorry for you, anyone who's Yusuke's friend is just as bad as him.'' She patted his arm, giving him a sorry look.

"Amen to that." Came Toya's soft voice for behind him. "What's this I hear about you tutoring Kazuma? Is it true?"

"Yes, it is." He anwsered his blue-haired friend. "Oh well, it won't be that bad."

The rest of school went fine, after all his classes, Kurama went to go find Kazuma. The football captain wasn't hard to find, he was at the football field with some of his team members. Strolling onto the field, he called opon the captain.

"Yea', whaddaya want, Shuichi?" Asked the tall, orange-haired male, looking down at Kurama.

"I assume Mr. Karasu told you already?" Asked the bishounen.

Squinting his eyes in concentration, rembering his talk with the teacher, he nodded his head.

"Yo, Kuwabara, who in hell's name is holdin' ya up?." Asked Yusuke, storming over to them, stopping in his tracks when he saw his friends talking, "oh, it's you Kurama, what 'cha doin' here?"

"Mr. Karasu asked me to tutor Kazuma." Kurama answered.

"Karasu? The creepist? Why'd you agree to that? And since Kuwabara here is the biggest doof that ever lumbered across this planet, that was just the dumbest thing ya could a done." Yusuke said, wiggling his finger at Kurama.

"Hey, Urameshi, I ain't gonna let ya talk shit 'bout me when I'm right here." Kuwabara growled at the greasy teen.

"Yeah, what 'cha gonna do about it?" Sneered Yusuke, raising his fist in a threating manner.

"I'm gonna punch ya face into the ground." Said Kuwabara, taking a fighting stance.

"Boys, please calm down. Yusuke, say sorry to Kazuma, and Kazuma, I want you to come over here to me." Said Kurama, standing between the two males, who were glaring at one another, anger apparent in both faces.

Kuwabara walked over slowly, not taking his eyes off his opponent. Only when he reached the redhead, Yusuke dropped his fist and apologized.

"Sorry, Kuwabara, didn't mean to call ya stupid, friends again?" Grinned the greasy youth, putting his fist out for a fistbump.

"Yea', alright. But do it again and I will punch ya face in." Kuwabara said, also grinning, bumping the other boy's fist.

Kurama watched the event unfold before him, wondering how it could be so easy, when a thought occurred to him.

"Yusuke, I have question," said Kurama, a quizzical expression on his face.

"Hmm. Yeah, what is it?" Said Yusuke, turning to look at his redheaded friend.

"What's a "creepist" ?" He asked.

Yusuke and Kuwabara both started to laugh uncontrollably. The vein in Kurama's head started to throb until the laughter stopped.

"Heh heh, sorry. Me an' Kuwabara came up with it during class one day. It's a mixture of the words "Creep" an' "Rapist". It's fitting, right?" Yusuke anwsered, still snickering from earlier. "It's just a joke."

Sighing through his nose, Kurama thought to himself, _I was right, this is going to be a long day,_ as the two boys started to laugh again.

XXXXXXXXX

TBC, I hope you liked it!

Oh, did you like Toya and Botan being Brother and Sister? Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, this doesn't belong to me. It's Yoshihiro Togashi's. I would like to thank Kenny-chan, for being the first person to review this. Oh, last chapter two words were missing, I tried to fix it, and kinda did.

Chapter 3: Home.

Sunlight shined down on the park. Lush greenery as far as the eye can see. People walking and talking around the park. The birds were singing, animals chittering around. Shuichi "Kurama" Minamoto was watching everyone walk by. Knowing he needed to get home, he stood up and walked away.

Looking at the plant life along the way, he smiled thinking._ What a wonderful thing Mother Nature has given us. _Loving every moment of it, he wondered how last night could have been such an awful thing to watch, when today was so perfect.

Reaching out to touch the greenery, Kurama ran his hand down the plant carefully, not wanting to ruin to the beauty. Not paying any attention to the world around him, he turned around and walked straight into someone.

**WHAM**.

He crashed onto the ground with a thud. Standing and wiping the dust of his clothing, he extended his hand out to help the poor man. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." He apologized to the man, until he recognized the face all too well. "Y-Yomi?" He spluttered out.

The man, Yomi, was about six feet tall, with long black hair going down to his waist, eyes of the blackest night with a hint of amusement.

Yomi smiled at the redhead teen.

"Hello there, Shuichi. Or is it still Kurama?" Asked Yomi. "I can't be sure. You only let your friends call you that, am I correct?"

With a baffled look on his face, Kurama could only nod his head and say, "Yes. To you I'm Kurama, you know that."

Chucklng deeply, Yomi asked another question, "And who was the handsome man I just saw leave? Your boyfriend, maybe?"

"Who? Kazuma? I hope you don't think I'm dating, I'm not ready yet." Kurama shook his head. "I'm tutoring him, that's all."

"That's a shame. Here I was hoping you got over that little problem of yours. I'm still waiting for you." Yomi raised an eyebrow, "Unless you're lying to me, because that wouldn't be very nice, eh Kurama?"

"Of course I'm not lying, Yomi. If I was ready to date, you don't think I would've called?" Knowing this could go on all day, Kurama spoke up, "I have to go, Yomi. My mother is expecting me to be back by now." Smiling and waving his friend off, he jogged away.

Yomi watched Kurama leave, wondering if his friend was really telling the truth or not."Oh well, no matter. He'll soon be mine soon enough." Turning around, he disappeared into the forest.

XXXXXXXXX

Hiei sat in the bed. Just a few hours ago he had felt like crap. His mom always did say that he got over things quickly. Shiori had taken care of him until he told her to go find something else to do, not wanting to burden her anymore. Glancing at the door, he wondered when Shuichi was getting home. She'd said that he would be home around four o'clock. Not that he cared, he just didn't want to be in here when Shuichi got back.

"Mother, I'm home." Came Shuichi's soft voice from downstairs. Hiei quickly got out of bed quietly, not wanting to be heard. He padded to the top of the stairs, listening for right time to escape.

"How's Hiei, Mother?" Shuichi asked his mother.

"Oh, He's doing fine now. He was sick this morning, but he's recovered quickly." She repiled.

"Hmm. I see. Can I go see him?"

"Yes, just don't get too close, he doesn't seem to like people."

"Okay, Mother." Shuichi grabbed his bag and left the kitchen.

Quietly cursing under his breath, Hiei crept back to the room. He decided to sit by the window; that way he could escape through it.

The door opened with a creak. Shuichi poked his head through the crack and smiled when he saw that the guest was sitting on the windowsill.

"Hello there, Hiei. How do you feel?" Said Shuichi, walking into the room. Placing his bag on the hook, he sat on the bed and looked at Hiei.

"Hn." With that, he turned his face so he didn't have to look at the redhead.

"Please don't be like that. I just want to know how you feel, that's all."

"I feel just fine. Your damn mother won't let me leave." He turned his head to glare at the other boy. "I want t' leave now. I don't even know how I got here, I just woke up here. I hope you know that's a form of kidnappin'."

"A kidnapping? I'm pretty sure that my Mother saved your life. Call what you will, but you'd be dead if she didn't find you." Shuichi smiled again.

Looking at the redhead, Hiei got up and walked over to him. Stairing at Shuichi, he decieded to play rough with him.

"Do your parents love you? I doubt it, you're annoyin' as hell. You ask waaay to many questions and I don't want t' talk to you anymore, so get the fuck outta here, before I knock some of those pretty teeth outta your jaw." Growled the shorter boy.

Shuichi sat there unbothered by this, his Mother had said he didn't like people. He decided to say something that would throw Hiei off.

"Kurama."

Confusion spreaded across the other boy's face as intended. Shuichi saw that Hiei was trying to think what that meant.

Hiei thought about what his mom told him about that name, when it came to him. "Th-that's a mountain, isn't it?" He asked the bishounen.

"Yes it is." He nodded, "It's also my nickname, I have a brother named Shuuchi as well. So I came up with it. You can call me that if you like."

"My name's a mountain too. Mt. Hiei, right?"

Slowly, he nodded again. "Yes, you're right. It's something we have in common. So, Hiei, what's your favourite thing?"

Thinking about it, Hiei shook his head."I don't know, what's yours, Kurama?"

Kurama thought about it, then he anwsered. "I like plants, I wish to be a botainst when I'm older."

Going back to the window, Hiei sat down on it. Once again he looked back out it. "It was pretty shitty yesterday, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. Now it's a beautiful day. Would you'd like to go outside?" He asked the black-haired boy.

"Uh... I guess."

So Kurama got up first, walked to the door turned to the window and raised a eyebrow. Getting up, Hiei walked over to Kurama, stopping about 2 feet away, waiting for the other to leave.

"I'm not going to bite, Hiei." He chuckled.

"Hn. I know, I just don't want to touch you, that's all." Grunted Hiei.

Sighing, Kurama walked downstairs, told his Mother he was going out with Hiei and walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXX

Yusuke Urameshi lived just down the street from Kurama. So when he looked out his window, his jaw dropped when he saw his friend with another guy. _Holy shit! Kurama got himself a boyfriend. I gotta tell everyone. Wait a minute, maybe I'm just over thinkin' things here. Maybe he's one of his other friends that I don't know about. But Kurama always tells us everything. I know, I'll call Toya, he'll know if Kurama has a boyfriend or not. Yea' I'll do that._

Shaking his head to get out of his train of thought, Yusuke picked up the phone and dialed Toya's number.

**RRRRRIIIINNGGGG.**

**RRRRRIIIINNGGGG.**

**RRRRRIIIINNGGGG.**

On the fourth ring, Toya picked up.

'_Hello, Toya here.'_

"Of course it's you, I called your cell phone, ya dumbass." Shouted Yusuke into the phone.

_'Oh, it's you, Yusuke. What can I help you with today?'_

"I need to know if Kurama has a boyfriend or not."

Choking could be heard on the other end. After the coughing ended, Toya spoke, _'I'm sorry, but Kurama? you're kidding right?'_

"I just want to know. I just saw him walk by with some strange lookin' guy. I've never seen him before!"

_'Okay, okay. Calm down please, and stop yelling. Tell me what this guy looks like, then I can tell you if I know him or not.'_

"Uh, he had black hair that stuck straight up, looked kinda short. That's all I saw."

_'Hmm. I don't think I know someone like that. Yomi is taller then Kurama, and his hair is long, so it's not him. Maybe he just met him.'_

"Maybe you're right. I just thought ya would'a knew if he did."

_'Well I can go see, if you want me to.'_

"Yea', that be nice, ya know I'ma busy body."

_'Alright, I'll do that for you, but you owe me one.'_

"Yea' yea', I will. Bye, Toya."

_'Good bye, Yusuke.'_ With that, the line went dead.

Yusuke sighed with relief. Toya would figure it all out, so now he could relax again.

XXXXXXXXX

Hiei didn't know why he felt almost calm when he was with Kurama, he just did. So walking with the boy he only met yesterday was a little awkward. When he couldn't stand the quiet anymore, he was the one who broke it.

"So, do you have any friends?'' He asked the redhead.

Sending a side ways glance, Kurama anwsered. "Yes, I have some. Their names are Toya, Yusuke, Keiko, and Botan. I also get along with a younger boy, named Amanuma, that I baby-sit for Sensui."

Nodding his head, Hiei wondered how a pretty guy like him doesn't have more. Shocked that he thought Kurama was pretty, he shook his head to get the thought out,when Kurama's voice knocked him out of his thoughts.

"Do you have any friends, Hiei?"

"No." Was the curt repily.

"Oh." And silence followed.

The silence was deafening; it was almost choking. But it was destroyed when Toya's voice came from behind.

"Hello Kurama. And who's this boy? Did you finally get a boyfriend?"

Kurama turned around slowly, well Hiei whipped around and took a few steps back.

"Hello Toya. This is Hiei, Hiei, this is Toya. And no, he's not my boyfriend."

Toya looked at Hiei, and almost fainted from the sheer _sexyness_ of the boy. Black hair that stuck straight up with a white star brust, cat-like eyes with red irises, muscle-covered arms that were tensed with distrust. A blush covered Toya's face and Kurama watched with interest.

Kurama cleared his throat and spoke. "What can I do for you, Toya?"

Coming back to reality, Toya blush deepened as he realized that he was staring at Hiei. Ducking his head down, he anwsered Kurama.

"Yusuke asked me to see who you were walking with. He thought that maybe he was your boyfriend or something like that." He mumbled.

Hiei watched the two of them talk. He knew that look on Toya's face when he looked at him. It's the same look that people used to give him all the time.

_Hiei, don't do anything you'll regret._

_What's there t' regret? That guy was checkin' me out!_

_So? You know that you're pretty good looking guy._

_I'm not gettin' in this shit again. I can't stand people who leer._

_Calm down, Hiei, once again you're letting your temper take you over._

_I don't want to! I wanna punch his face in the fuckin' ground._

_If you don't, I won't be afraid to take over again._

_Fine! I'll calm the fuck down! Are you happy now?_

Growling under his breath, Hiei just glared at Toya insted, but he was too busy talking to Kurama.

_I hate my fuckin' life._ With that thought in mind, Hiei stormed away, leaving Kurama and Toya wondering what was going through his head.

XXXXXXXXX

TBC. Hope it was good. Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Yada, Yada. You know the drill.

Chapter 4: Fighting.

His footsteps pounded on the ground, wind rushed through his hair, a tear welled at the corner of his eye trying to moisten it. Hiei didn't know where he was running to, he just knew he had to get somewhere, away from other people. Sheer adrenaline pumped through his veins as the black fog once again started obscure his vision, remebering that he wasn't fully recovered, he slowed into a walk.

Heart pumping after the run, Hiei looked over his shoulder. Only after making sure that no one had followed did he relax. Taking deep breaths to calm his heart, he wondered if Kurama would be upset be his sudden outburst.

_Why should I care what he thinks?_

_Because you want him to._

_No I don't, voice._

_Oh yes you do, otherwise when he asked for your name you wouldn't of given it._

_Why does that matter? I just told him so he would leave me alone._

_Maybe. Or maybe you want him to help you._

_With what? My problem of trustin' people?_

_Yes, that problem._

_Just leave me alone, damnit._

When he looked around, Hiei realized that he was at the park. Finding a bench to sit on, he watched people laugh and hold hands, not having a care in the world. He glared at the couple who were kissing on the bench beside him. _I hate that kinda shit, it should only be kept at home._

"Hey, that's my seat, ya little punk." Came a deep rough voice. Hiei looked up at the boy who said this. A tall, orange-haired boy, was standing over him, glaring at the shorter boy.

Analyzing the other, Hiei decided he could take him if it came down to it. "I'm sorry, but I don't see your name on this bench, so how could it be your spot?"

A couple of boys hanging out with the football captain started to laugh, and one of them, a boy with bright red hair and blue eyes, spoke up, "If I didn't know any better, Kuwabara, I'd just say tha' spunky lil' one just back talked ya." Hiei noted that he talked with a Irish accent.

Kuwabara growled at the redhead, "Who cares what ya think, Jin? Oh yea', no one."

The boy named Jin raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. I just be sayin' is all, no need for da fists to be a flyin'."

Tired of waiting for the boys to finish talking, Hiei cleared his throat. The boys' heads snapped back to him. "Am I movin'? Or are we waitin' for you two to hug and kiss? 'Cause if we are, go ahead and start. I know I'm tired of waitin' for you."

Kuwabara growled, "I ain't gay, ya little shithead."

Jin laughed, "He's not me type, lil' guy. I got meself a crushie already."

Hiei stood up smirking. "I see. So, are we fightin' for the seat? 'Cause if we are, I'm ready." He said, cracking his knuckles.

"Yea', we are." Kuwabara growled. Handing his jacket to one of the other boys, he pointed to the forest, "We'll fight there."

"Fine with me."

Hiei and Kuwabara's gang walked into the forest. Walking until they found a clearing, both boys took a fighting stance. Jin yelled,"FIGHT!" And it was on.

XXXXXXXXX

"Hiei? Where are you, Hiei?" Called Kurama. _I knew I should've followed as soon as he left._

"Um... Kurama, this isn't my fault, is it?" Toya asked his friend. "He was fine before I showed up, right?"

He looked at his blue-headed friend, "I don't think so, Hiei doesn't like people very much. So don't take offence from it."

Toya still looked guilty as they searched for the short youth. Kurama asked Mr. Urameshi if he'd seen a short, black-haired boy. When he told him while he was patrolling that he saw some boys were causing a commotion in the park, Kurama thanked him and told Toya they should get Yusuke to help them search, Toya nodded and agreed that they should. The pair walked back to Yusuke's house and Kurama knocked on the door. They waited as Mrs. Urameshi yelled at her son to get the door.

"I'm gettin' it, Ma, stop ya yellin'." Yusuke opened the door to see his friends standing on the porch, "Oh, it's you guys, what 'cha doin' here?"

"Hello Yusuke, we need your help. My friend Hiei has ran away from us and your father said that some boys were roughhousing at the park. I want you to help because if it is him, I won't be able to stop him. You're stronger then me, meaning you can probably stop his rampaging."

"I dunno, Kurama. My Ma said I gotta finish my homework 'fore I can go out." Yusuke scratched his head, "Let me talk to her." Yusuke walked away, leaving Kurama and Toya on the porch. When he came back, he smiled guiltily. "Well she said I could, so let's go." He said grabing his green jacket and slipping it on.

The threesome was walking to the park when Yusuke's phone started to play _Like toy soldiers, _by Eminem. Putting his hand up for them to wait, he answered his phone. "Waddaya want?"

Kurama and Toya recolied when Yusuke's mother could be heard shrieking on the other end.

Yusuke held the phone away from his ear. When the noise on the other end stop he put it to his ear again, "Listen Ma, you can ground me when I get back, but right now I gotta help my friends out, they're lookin' for someone an' I said I would help 'em out. Gotta go, love ya." Hanging up, he grinned at the two of them. "Grill me later, right now we gotta find your friend, Kurama."

Kurama just shook his head, "Yusuke, you didn't need to get yourself in trouble to help me. It isn't that important."

Still wearing his grin, Yusuke ran a hand through his greasy hair, "Nah, it's okay. I'm overdue anyway, I haven't been in trouble for like, a week now."

"I swear Yusuke, you're going to get arrested by your father one day."

"Then my family will finaly be happy, so it's a win-win situation."

Toya looked at the both of them and said, "Guys, don't we have someone were looking for?"

"You're right, Toya. I almost forgot." Said Kurama.

Once again, they started walking to the park. When they got there, Kurama looked around. "There's no one here who's fighting, maybe they're in the forest." Asking around, people said there were a group of boys having a argument over the bench. Two of the boys said they were going to fight about it. A tall orangeheaded boy and a short black-haired boy.

"And then they went into to the forest to fight." Said the woman.

"Thank you." Kurama said. Turning to the other boys, he said, "Into the forest we go." And into the forest they went.

XXXXXXXXX

The sound of skin getting pounded into the ground was a disgusting thing to listen to. The boys watching didn't care though, the sound was music to their ears and they were cheering for the captain to crush the little guy's bones to dust.

"Shut up, will ya! Yer distractin' me, ya dumbasses!" Shouted Kuwabara, as Hiei's fist caught him in the jaw. The sound of Kuwabara's jaw being dislocated rang through the forest. "YE-OW! I'ma getcha for that, Shorty!"

"Don't call me Shorty, that's not my name." Said Hiei, as he punched Kuwabara in the gut. Wanting to get revenge, Kuwabara kneed Hiei in the gut. Grabbing black locks, the football captain smashed Hiei's face into his knee. Blood spewed from his nose, dripping onto the ground.

"Get 'im Captain! Beat the shit outta 'im!" Yelled Jin. "Knock his ol' brains outta his head!"

Kurama, Toya, and Yusuke ran over to the fight. Yusuke looked at Jin and asked, "What the hell is goin' on here?"

Jin looked at Yusuke and grinned. "Oh, hiya, Urameshi. They be a fightin', what's it look like?"

Walking over to Jin, Kurama grabbed the front of his shirt and glared at Jin, "Stop it, now. I don't care how, just stop them from killing each other."

"Alright, Just let me go." Said Jin. Releasing his shirt, Kurama stepped back, still glaring at the Irishman. Jin ran over to Kuwabara and grabbed him from behind, "Oi, Kuwa, ya need ta stop now. I don't want meself ta get a killed by Shuichi, so back off Hiei."

While that was happening, Yusuke and Toya grabbed Hiei. Kicking and thrashing around, Hiei growled at pair, "Let me go! Put me down! I'b in da middle of a fight, if I back down now, I lose. And if you two want to live to see another day, you'll let me go."

Yusuke grinned cheekly, "Sorry mate, but if we do that, Kurama would spank us. An' last time I checked, me an' Toya don't want that."

Looking at Toya, the ravin-haired boy grin got even bigger. Sighing, Toya nodded, "It's true, so please calm down. Kurama would be upset if you were badly hurt in this fight."

Hearing these words, Hiei went limp. Carefully putting him down, Yusuke grinned once more. Toya sighed with releif.

"I AIN'T DONE FIGHTIN' YET!" Bellowed Kuwabara. Elbowing Jin in the face, he started running over to Hiei with a fist raised. Still dizzy from earlier, Hiei didn't know if he could dodge the charging man. Just before Kuwabara got there, Kurama appered in front of him. Ducking down, the redhead swiped his foot out, knocking the football captain down.

Standing over Kuwabara, Kurama looked down at him. "If you want me to help you in history class, I'd advise you to stay down." Nodding his head in understanding, Kuwabara stood up, wiping the blood form his mouth. Glaring at Hiei, he mumbled to his gang to scram.

Not wanting to stand anymore, Hiei leaned against one of the trees, rubbing the back of his hand to wipe the blood away, he slid down the tree, landing with a soft thump.

Jin walked over to the four of them. Giving a sheepish grin, he spoke "I'm sorry. Me think tha' Kuwa might ta got a lil' outta hand."

**SLAP.**

"You think? You think Kuwabara might've gotten out of hand? And what if they both got seriously injured, hmm? Then what would you've done?" Toya shouted.

Shock spread across Jin's face. Placing a hand on his cheek, he looked at Toya with a surprise, "Ouch, tha' hurt! Ye gotta mighty hand there, Toya."

Kurama placed a hand on Toya's shoulder and shook his head, before Toya could start again. "Toya, Kazuma is not the only one at fault here. Hiei is also to blame here. Jin, I would also like to apologise for Hiei's behaviour. I'm sorry." Said Kurama.

"Eh, it's alright. Ye know tha' Kuwabara gots a temper like a bull." Said the redheaded jock. "No biggie, right?"

Giving a small smile, Kurama nodded. "Right. Thank you for accepting my apol-" Stopping when Jin's hand went over his mouth. Jin just smiled and said, "I said it's alright. No more jibber jabber, 'kay?" Not being able to do much else, Kurama just nodded his head.

Walking away with a wave, Jin left with the rest of the gang. Kurama walked back over to where Hiei was slumped on the ground against the tree. Pulling a tissue from his pocket, Kurama wiped away the worst of the blood. When Yusuke give the redhead his shirt to use, Kurama just looked at Yusuke with a quizzical eyebrow. "I need a new one anyway, so it don't matter. I checked his nose, it's not broken. But ya still should be ready to tell ya Ma what happened though."

"Thanks Yusuke, I appreciate your help." Said Kurama, taking the shirt and pushing it to Hiei's nose. "I'm going to need some help to get him home."

Hiei raised his head up. "I'b not goin' wif stwangers" He said in a thick voice.

"Too bad for you. I can't do it myself, so you're just going to suffer." Said Kurama. Grabbing one of Hiei's arms, he messaged Yusuke to do the same. Once they were both holding an arm, they started the trek home.

XXXXXXXXX

TBC. Wow, Chapter 5 already. I must be just that awesome. Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

This story belongs to me. The characters belong Togashi-san.

Thanks to all the people that read this, and thanks to the people who review it.

Chapter 5: Help.

Kurama sat at his desk. He had gotten back about a hour ago, had to explain to his mother what had happened and how he had stopped it from getting too violent. After all that, he went up to his room and called Yusuke to see how much trouble he had gotten into. Yusuke had gotten grounded for a week, but he said it didn't matter 'cause he's still going to throw his party on the weekend. Kurama wondered how so many things had happened since Hiei had come into his life. _Speaking of Hiei, I wonder if he's still awake or not? I should go see._

Since Hiei had said he wanted to sleep in the guest room, that's where Kurama was going. Leaving his room, he walked down the hall to Hiei's door. Knocking on the wood, he waited until he heard Hiei's "Hn," to enter. Sitting on the widowsill was Hiei. He looked at Kurama and wondered what he wanted.

"What do you want, Kurama?" Said Hiei. After the fight his nose was fine, just a little bruised. Scratching the Band-Aid on his nose, he continued staring at Kurama,"Well? Don't stand there like an oaf, sit down somewhere."

Sitting on the bed, Kurama spoke. "Why are you sitting on the window again? This is your room, you can sit on the bed."

"Hn. I like the window. I like lookin' out it."

"I see. That's understandable, you were living on the streets, I guess you just pefer to be near outside."

Hiei glanced out the window and shook his head. "I don't live on the streets."

This surprised Kurama. "You don't? Then why did I find you sleeping there? It seems kind of silly to be sleeping out there if you have a home."

Placing his hand over his eyes, Hiei knew he couldn't tell Kurama why he did, so he made something up. " I ran away, from... an orphanage. Right now I'm trying to find my little sister." _Damnit! That's closer to the truth then I wanted._

"Your little sister? Maybe I can help, what's her name?"

"Y-Yukina. Her name is Yukina. I've got a picture, here." He said handing Kurama a picture. In it was a girl with teal-coloured hair, red eyes like her brother, with a kind smile placed on her face. Standing beside her was Hiei, he was smiling and looked happy. Kurama smiled at the photo and handed it back to him.

"She's very pretty. So when was the last time you saw your sister?"

"I last saw Yukina when I was seven."

"Hmm, seven you say? And how old are you now?"

"Sixteen."

"That was nine years ago. I guess we should look around, shouldn't we?"

Hiei scowled, "What's this "we" shit? I don't want your help."

"Just a minute ago you were fine with me helping you, and now you're being a prick." Said Kurama.

Hiei just looked at him, and burst into laughter. Kurama scowled and glared at Hiei. "What's so funny?"

Wiping a tear away, Hiei smiled at Kurama. "You, Mr. Perfect, just called me a prick. I didn't think you'd have the balls t' say things like that, it's just funny, that's all."

Kurama blushed with embarrassment. "Well, we all need to let lose once awhile. Just don't tell my mother, please."

"Don't tell your _mother_? Ha, as if I wouldn't tell your mother. I don't like the woman, so why would I talk to the woman."

"You don't like my mother? I talked to her earlier, and she said that you slept like a baby in her arms when she picked you up." Said Kurama.

Now it was Hiei's turn to blush with embarrassment, "Th-that was different! I was sick, that's it." He stuttered. Kurama smiled when Hiei blushed, and thought that he was cute when he did. He was so busy wondering why he thought Hiei was cute that he didn't notice when said person walked up to him until he felt a pinch on his cheek.

"Ow! What was that for?" Asked Kurama, rubbing his sore cheek.

Hiei chuckled and smiled again. "I did it 'cause you weren't payin' attention t' me."

"Oh, are we playing a game then? Because I'm very good at games." Said Kurama, with a sly look on his face. Standing up, he put his hand on Hiei's arm and started to rub it. Hiei jumped back, glaring at Kurama. Knowing that was going to happen, Kurama took a step forward and put his hand back on the shorter boy and started to tickle him.

Falling helplessly to the ground, Hiei couldn't help himself from laughing; he was just very sensitive. "Oh God, stop it, just stop." He gasped out. Kurama started to tickle him faster.

A few minutes of laughter later, Hiei was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall. Kurama sat on the bed smiling with triumph smile on his face. "That was fun, wasn't it? I have to go now, time for bed."

"Yeah, okay. Night, Kurama." Said Hiei, looking at the ground.

"Good night, Hiei." Said Kurama, standing up, he walked to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." and with that, he left.

XXXXXXXXX

_Hiei sat on his bed, reading a book. He heard his dad get home from work. Getting out of bed, he walked to the door and placed his ear on it. Knowing that his sister was sleeping in the next room safe made him happy. He could hear his dad talking to his mom, flinching when he heard his mom getting slapped by his dad, Hiei went back over to his bed and looked down at the book that he was just reading, wondering why he couldn't be a hero like the people in the book._

_He walked over to his closet and pulled a chair out from it, dragging the chair to the door. When he got there, he placed it under the knob and hoped that it would hold. Hearing his dad walking upstairs, Hiei ran to the window and opened it. _

_"Hiei, you awake in there? Daddy's home, and he wants to give you a kiss." Came his dad's voice from outside the door. Hiei watched the doorknob turn. Fear and panic bubbled inside his chest, making it difficult to breathe. Not daring to move a inch, he stayed frozen on the spot._

_"You stay away from my son, you bastard!" Hiei heard his mom's voice, and calmed down a bit._

_"Shut up bitch! He's more my son than yours!" Someone getting slapped and kicked could be heard. _

_Hiei couldn't help himself anymore, he ran to the door, yanked it open and yelled, "Mom!"_

_Hiei's dad stood over his mother with his fist raised. Smiling when he saw his son standing in the doorway, he walked away from Hiei's mom and towards his son. "Heey Hiei, how you doing? Daddy missed you when he was at work. Come here and give your daddy a kiss."_

_Pushing herself up on her arms, Hiei's mother, Hina, shouted at him, "No Hiei! Go back in your room, I'll stop him, just back in your room, please!" She sobbed._

_Taking a step back, Hiei tried to close his door, but his dad grabbed his arm and jerked him into the hall. He could smell the alcohol on his dad's breath._

_Trying not to gag, he glared at his dad. "Let me go. I don't want t' even look at you. You hurt Mom, just leave us alone." He said with a slight tremor._

_"Aw, come on, Hiei. You like my kisses, stop fighting." He said. Pulling Hiei closer, he placed a kiss on his lips. Hiei gagged and tried to pull away, but he wasn't strong enough to. Kissing his son more, he started to pull him into the bedroom. He pulled his shirt off and started on Hiei's._

_"No! Dad, I don't want to! Just leave me alone!" Hiei sobbed, once again trying to get away._

_Not listening to his son at all, he shoved Hiei onto the bed and pulled his pants down. Then he jerked Hiei's down as well. "I promise it won't be like last time, it won't hurt as much." With that, he started to work on his son, and Hiei could be heard screaming all night long._

Hiei sat up panting. He looked around the room and started to sob. He sobbed until his throat was raw, and continued until he couldn't breathe at all. He wiped the sweat and tears away. Getting out of bed, he stumbled out of the room and into the bathroom. Throwing up his supper, he heaved until there was nothing left. Sitting on the floor breathing deeply, Hiei started to cry again.

Standing up shakly, Hiei turned the tap on and let the sink fill up. Splashing his face with the cold water, Hiei looked at the mirror. He watched the water wash away the tears. Touching his clammy skin, he wondered if anyone had heard him come in here._ Why the hell do I keep havin' dreams 'bout it? That shit happened years ago. Unless... I don't know! Why the fuck can't he just leave me alone!_

"Hiei?"

Hiei turned around to see Kurama standing in the doorway. Wearing a pair of fox covered pjs, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and asked, "What's wrong? You look sick, are you okay?"

"I..." Swallowing the bile in his throat, Hiei tried again. "I... Just had a stomach ache, that's all. I'm fine now, I'll just go back t' bed."

Raising a eyebrow, Kurama looked at Hiei and shook his head. "You're a awful liar. I was down stairs getting a drink and I heard someone crying, I assume that someone was you."

"I wasn't cryin', I was... I was..." He trailed off, not sure of what to say. Slowly walking towards the door, Hiei grabbed Kurama's shoulder. "I'm fine, just leave me alone." Shoving him out of the way, Hiei left the room.

Kurama watched him until his door closed. Going back to his own room, he wondered what Hiei dreamed that made him look so scared. Walking back to his room, he didn't hear the silent cry for help.

XXXXXXXXX

"I'm going now, Mother. I'll be back later. Goodbye." Said Kurama, standing in the doorway the next day.

"Alright, but make sure that your phone's on. I want you to be back before ten, Okay, Shuichi?." Said Shiori, giving her son the "Mom Look."

"Yes Mother."

Hiei walked down the steps and looked at Kurama. "Where are you going?" He asked the redhead.

Kurama smiled at Hiei. "I'm going out to baby-sit Amanuma, you can come if you like."

"Hn, I guess. there's nothin' t' do here, and I can get out of this stuffy place." He walked back up stairs. Coming back down a minute later, Hiei was wearing his torn cloak, and dirty black boots. "Let's go."

"Okay." Said Kurama. _I need to take him shopping soon, because that's just sad._ With that thought in mind, the pair left.

Walking to the house was a problem for Kurama today, normally his father took him, but he was taking Shuuchi to the mall to hang with his friends, leaving Kurama to walk to Sensui's house. The other problem was that it was drizzling out. Not enough to say it was raining, but enough to get soaked thoroughly.

"Fuck. Why I wanted to go with you, I'll never know. When are we gonna get there?" Said Hiei, pulling the cloak over his head.

"Soon. We'll be there soon, stop your whining now." Said Kurama. _Ugh, I wish I brought my umbrella._

They continued the walk to Sensui's house in silence. The drizzle continued to get worse as the trip went on. Crossing the street, Kurama looked at his watch and groaned, "If we don't hurry up, Sensui is going to get annoyed at me, and I don't want to disappoint him."

Just then, a car drove through a puddle on the ground, soaking the both of them with roadside water. Kurama and Hiei stood there, not sure what to do now. Grabbing his soaked bag, Kurama started walking again, looking over his shoulder, he said to Hiei, "We'll be there in a few minutes, let's go."

Hiei stood there for a moment, and followed the redheaded boy. Kurama was muttering under his breath when he felt something heavy land on him. Hiei walked in front of him and glanced behind his shoulder. "Take it. I don't need it, use it like a towel or somethin', I don't care."

Kurama saw that Hiei wasn't wearing his cloak, he reached up and grabbed it off. "But Hiei, this is your cloak, not mine. I also don't want you to catch a cold again. You take it, I'll be fine without it."

"Ha! As if. You're already bitchin' 'bout the weather, God only knows if you'll shut up or not. I don't feel like listenin' t' you complan about being wet, so take the damn thing. I need a new one anyway." Said Hiei. Stopping and looking over his shoulder, he wondered why Kurama was glaring at him. "What did I do now?"

"I don't want your dirty cloak, and besides, we are here." Said Kurama. Knocking on the door, he waited until he heard footsteps.

The door opened to reveal a tall, tanned man, with black hair slicked back with a strand of it in his face. "Hello Kurama, come in please. Oh, you're soaked through. And who is this with you?" He said with a deep, yet caring voice.

"Hello Sensui. This is Hiei, he wanted to come and help me out a bit." Said Kurama stepping through the door. Pulling his wet jacket off, he put it on the hook and looked around. "Where's Amanuma? He normally comes and greets me to."

"He's in his room right now, he's mad that I wouldn't give him six scoops of ice cream." Said Sensui. "Oh, you can come in too, Hiei. Don't stand there in the rain."

Hiei walked in the house with a scowl on his face. He could already tell he wasn't going to like the kid. "Thanks. I don't want your money, just so you know."

Sensui laughed deeply. "I'm sure after a night with Amanuma, you'll change your mind. I'll grab you two some towels and tell Amanuma that you're here, then I'll be leaving."

"Okay, thank you." Said Kurama.

Sensui walked out of the room and up the stairs. Walking down a few minutes later,Sensui handed the towels to Kurama and grabbed a jacket off the hook. "Thanks again, Kurama. I don't know why you come here all the time, Amanuma is a big pain in the ass sometimes." He said, silding his jacket on.

Someone pounding down stairs could be heard in the other room. A boy with light brown hair on top, and black underneath, with freckles across his face, came running into the room. "Hey Kurama. How ya doing? Me, I'm fine, though Daddy was being a jerk again, he wouldn't let me have six scoops of ice cream. I mean, come on, I haven't had ice cream for like, six days, so I should have six scoops to make up for it, ya know? Oh, who's that with you?" He said with one big breath.

"Hey Amanuma, I'm fine. This is Hiei, he's going to play with you too. I don't think your daddy's being a jerk, I think that if you have six scoops, you'll get a tummy ache. And you don't want that, because then you can't play your video games, right?" Said Kurama, hugging Amanuma.

"Aww, okay, Kurama." Said Amanuma, with a pouting lip.

Sensui smiled at the look on his son's face. Looking at his watch, he gasped. "I have to go meet Itsuki now, bye Amanuma. Give your daddy a hug and a kiss."

Breaking away from Kurama, Amanuma ran over to his dad and hugged him. "Bye Daddy, love you." He said, placing a kiss on his dad's cheek.

Kurama noticed that Hiei jerked when Sensui said that, and turned away when Sensui give Amanuma kiss on his cheek.

When the door closed, Amanuma turned to the pair and asked, "So, what are we gonna do first? I want to play Goblin City, 'cause its my favourite game and I'm really good at it. Can we, Kurama? Please, I promise to go to bed when you want me to, I just wanna play!"

"Alright, let's go, but no crying if I win." Said Kurama. Amanuma nodded and ran upstairs to grab his game. Coming back a mintue later, they setted up the game and started play Goblin City.

XXXXXXXXX

TBC. Thank you for reading. Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

This belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, not me.

Special thanks to my editor, he's helped me a lot with this.

I'm really sorry for the late update, I've got writer's block and it's not going away.

Chapter 6: Get up and smile.

**"You're the winner!"** Came the robotic voice from the game systim. Two boys sat around the T.V. and watched as the third danced around singing.

"I won! I won! I kicked your guys' butts, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Said Amanuma, wearing the biggest grin he could muster. "I told you I'd win, but you suckers didn't listen, no you didn't."

"Yes yes, Amanuma, you won. Hiei and I lost. But can you please stop gloating now?" Said Kurama, cleaning the spit off the T.V. Hiei stood and sulked to the other side of the room. Kurama got up and followed him. Standing over the short boy, he asked, "Hiei, what's wrong? Are you mad that you lost?"

Hiei looked up with a pout on his face. "I've never played video games before, I sucked and I don't like it."

Upon hearing this, Amanuma ran over with a look a pure horror. "Y-you've never played video games before? Th-that's awful!"

Kurama sweat dropped at this. "Amanuma, lots of people have never played video games before. I'd assume that tons of kids at your school don't play games, they probably play sports instead."

"Yeah well, they're stupid. I hate them all." Amanuma sneered. "Everyone at my school sucks, I could care less what they think."

Sharing a look, Kurama and Hiei both knew that they needed to fix this problem before it got serious. "Amanuma, why do you hate everyone at school?" Asked Kurama.

"I hate 'em 'cause they pick on me. They call me names an' stuff, it's not fair. I didn't do nothin' wrong, they just do it cause they play sports and I don't." Sniffed Amanuma.

"Why didn't you tell your dad, Kid?" Asked Hiei. "He would stop them and protect you like he should." _Unlike my father. _He thought with a grimace.

Tears started to leak from his eyes. "I try, but Daddy is always busy."

Walking over to the child, Kurama wrapped his arms around the boy. "And what about Itsuki? He's a teacher at your school, right? Why didn't you tell him?" He asked gently.

Shaking his head, Amanuma just looked sadly at Kurama. "I don't like Itsuki."

Petting his hair, Kurama hummed softly and asked, "Why not? Your dad likes him, so how come you don't?"

"He's stealing my Daddy away from me! I don't like him!" Amanuma cried. Digging his head into the redhead's chest, he cried into his babysitter's shirt. Kurama rubbed Amanuma's back, while giving Hiei the _help me_ look.

Hiei shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the two of them. "Hey, Kid. Listen t' me, it will be okay. I knew a kid who use t' get picked on too." He said kindly.

Lifting his head from Kurama's chest, Amanuma looked at Hiei and said. "Really? Who was he?"

"His name was Suzaku. See, he was picked on 'cause he had two streaks of red in his hair. So one day he had enough, he walked up t' the bully and punched him in the face. The school didn't get mad at him, they just told him t' tell them if it happened again. And you know what happened? He never got picked on again, 'cause he stood up for himself. So, stop cryin' and stand up t' the bullies. 'Cause in the end, your happiness is the most important thing." Said Hiei.

"What a dumb reason to get picked on." Said Amanuma, wiping his face.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Hiei leaned against the wall and nodded. "Yeah it was. Just like gettin' picked on for not playin' sports is. Bullies are pretty stupid people."

Kurama lifted the child's chin and smiled. "I think that we should get some ice cream and play some more Goblin City, hm?"

Amanuma nodded. "Yeah, okay. I'm gonna go wash my face, be back in a sec." With that, he stood and dashed away, leaving the two teens alone.

Looking at Hiei, Kurama smiled and said. "Well, looks like someone likes Amanuma. I didn't take you for the child type, Hiei."

Hiei looked down at the ground. "I just didn't want him t' cry anymore, that's all." He said with a small smile on his face.

"Aw, Hiei, you big softie. Come on, let's go get the ice cream." Said Kurama, playfully smacking Hiei's arm.

XXXXXXXXX

Shinobu Sensui parked the car in the driveway. His partner Itsuki smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I had a great time, Shinobu, thank you."

"You're welcome. Would you like to come in?" Said Sensui, kissing Itsuki lightly on the lips.

He shook his head. "I don't want to intrude. Besides, isn't Amanuma awake at this time? I wouldn't want to make him wonder what noises are coming for your bedroom."

Smiling, Sensui chuckled lightly and said. "Who said anything about sex, Itsuki? Also, Amanuma should be in bed by now, it's nine-thirty."

Blushing darkly, Itsuki stammered out, "I-I'd assumed that's what you meant when you said come in. I di-didn't mean anything by it."

"Quite alright, but of course now I want to have sex, and I'm not taking no for an answer." He said. Leaning over, he deeply kissed Itsuki. Breaking away, Sensui opened his door and slipped out his car and walked over to the other side. Opening the other door, he helped Itsuki out of the car.

"You're being quite the gentleman, aren't you?" Said Itsuki.

Sensui smiled. "I telling you, I won't be such a gentleman in a few minutes from now."

"Oh ho, I look forward to it. Let's hurry in."

"Let's." Said Sensui. Once again kissing his partner, Itsuki _Ah'd_ when he was swept into the air by Sensui. Walking to the door, he kicked it open and contiuned kissing Itsuki. Walking into the house, he pushed Itsuki against the wall and was begining to undress him, when he heard someone clearing their throat. Sensui pulled his mouth away and looked into the living room.

Sitting on the couch was Kurama. With a dark red blush across his face, he cleared his throat again and said, "I-I"m sorry to interrupt, but I think you should wait until I leave to do that." Amanuma was sleeping on his lap, and Hiei was sleeping at the end of the couch.

Itsuki blushed deeply and cleared his throat. "I'll be in the bedroom, Shinobu." He kissed Sensui again and left.

Sensui walked over to the couch and picked up Amanuma. "Thanks Kurama, let me put him to bed, I'll pay you when I'm done." Kurama nodded and watched him leave the room before waking Hiei.

Digging in his pocket, Kurama grabbed his phone and called his mother, asking her to pick him and Hiei up from Sensui's. After doing that, he walked over to couch started to wake him. Shaking him lightly, Kurama said, "Hiei, time to get up. We need to get ready to leave now."

Hiei sat up sleepily. Rubbing his eye, he mumbled, "Don't wanna, I wanna sleep." With that said, he fell back down and closed his eyes.

_He's so... cute. He looks like a child when he does that. _He thought before shaking his head and trying again. "Hiei, please. It's time to go, and I don't think Sensui wants you to sleep on his couch." _Especially when he just about to have sex with his boyfriend._

"But I wanna sleep." Hiei yawned.

Kurama grabbed his shoulder and helped him up. "I know you do, but you can't sleep here. So up you get." Sitting him up, Kurama wrapped an arm around Hiei's waist. Hoisting him up, the redheaded boy placed one of Hiei's arms around his shoulder. "Ugh, stop being so lazy, Hiei."

Cracking open an eye, Hiei looked at Kurama and smiled. "Don't wanna, this way I don't do any work. Which is alright with me." Kurama glared at him and knocked his head against the shorter boy. Hiei looked up and growled at him. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Christ, I just wanted to sleep!"

Flashing a smirk, Kurama dropped Hiei on the ground. "That's what you get for being a lazy ass." Sticking his hand out, he raised an eyebrow when Hiei smacked his hand away. "What, are we too good to get some help from others now?"

"Hn. I don't take help from people who inflicted the damege." He grunted. "Are we walking home?"

"No, I called my mother, she'll be here in a few minutes."

Sensui walked back into the room. "Here you go, Kurama. Thanks again for watching him, it means a lot to me." Handing him the money.

When he was just about to say something, Hiei interjected. "You know your kid is gettin' picked on, right? 'Cause he told me and Kurama he was, and said that you didn't know. I think it's pretty shitty that you didn't know that. I mean, he's your kid for God's sake, pay some damn attition t' him."

Sensui stood there with a look of shock and dissipointment. "He didn't tell me anything, why did he tell you that he was?"

"He said that you're always busy, doing what? Fuckin' your boyfriend, right? Good t' know that you care more about your damn sex life, then your damn child. You better fix this problem before I do." Hiei snarled. Storming out of the room, he grabbed his cloak and boots and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Kurama looked out window and watched as Hiei threw his stuff on the ground. Turning back to Sensui, he saw that there were tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Sensui. I didn't think Hiei would be this upset about it."

Wiping his eyes on his sleeve, Sensui shook his head. "How could I not know? He's tried talking to me so many times, I was just tired from work that I just told him I would talk to him tomorrow, but I never did." He said. Walking over to the couch, he sat down and put his face in his hands. "God, he must hate me for it."

Walking over to where he was sitting, Kurama put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think it's your fault, Sensui. I think that Amanuma was just upset that you were so busy, that he decieded he wasn't going to tell you at all. And I also don't think he hates you, he's just mad that you love someone other than him."

"He's mad about me loving Itsuki? I-I never knew that." Said Sensui shakely. "He hates me, I just know it."

Hearing a car horn, Kurama looked out the window again. "I'm sorry Sensui, I have to go now. I'll come back when you call, I hope that this is resloved by then."

Sensui lifted his head out of his hands, nodding slowly he said. "Alright, I'll try. Goodbye, Kurama."

"Bye, Sensui." With that final goodbye, Kurama grabbed his coat off the hook and left, leaving Sensui thinking how he could make this up to his son.

Seeing that Hiei was already in the car, Kurama rushed over quickly and pulled open the door. Sliding in, he looked at Hiei. "Did you have to explode? Now Sensui thinks Amanuma hates him."

Hiei snorted. "Good, let him think that. I have no respect for people when it comes to protecting their child. Ether do it right or don't do it at all."

"But Hiei-" He started, before getting cut off.

"I don't want t' hear it, no more talk." Grunted Hiei. And the rest of the trip was silent.

XXXXXXXXX

Toya sat at his desk, staring at his schoolwork. Tapping his pencil against the desk, he looked around the room. "I'm so bored, I don't want to do this right now." He said, glaring at the work on his desk. Pushing away, Toya stood up and walked around the room. _I could call Kurama, wait._ He looked at the clock. _Gah, it's seven, he'll be watching Amanuma._

Walking over the phone and picking it up, Toya started dialing a number. "I'll just call Yusuke,- no he's grounded." He said, slamming the phone down. "There's nothing to do!" He shouted.

"Oh my, why are you yelling? Some of us are trying to talk on the phone here." Came the happy voice of Botan. Toya turned around to see his sister standing in the doorway. Putting her hands on her hips, she looked at her brother. "Are you going to anwser me, Toya? Why are you in here yelling? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Botan, didn't I say that you can't come in here unless I say you can?" Said Toya.

Thoughtfully, Botan put a finger to her chin. "Yes, I do recall you saying that. However, I'm not in your bedroom, meaning I can be here." Waving her hand at the ground, showing that she was standing on the doorway, not in the room.

Toya glared at her. "Damn you. Now, what do you want? I'm busy."

Botan rolled her eyes. "I only said it twice, so of course you want to know what I want." Staring at her brother, she talked slowly. "I. Want. To. Know. Why. You. Are. Yelling." She said the last part extra slow. Toya flushed and turned away.

"I was yelling because I'm bored." He muttered, flushing even darker.

"You were yelling, becuase you're bored?" Said Botan, raising a perfect blue eyebrow. "Now that's a reason to do so. My God Toya, you can be so childish sometimes."

"Says you, whining yesterday because Mom wouldn't buy you a pair of one hundred-dollar boots. And you say I'm the child." Toya shot back.

Now it was Botan's turn to flush. "That's different. Now, don't you have friends to yell at? Why don't you call them?" She asked.

Toya walked over to his bed and fell on it. "Kurama is at work, and Yusuke's grounded, so I have no one to call." He muttered into his pillow.

"No one to call, you say? What about Yomi? I thought you guys were friends." Said Botan.

Lifting his head up, Toya had a blank look on his face. "I... forgot about him..." He said to himself, forgeting about his sister.

"Well then, go ahead and call him. Then we'll both be happy." Said Botan cheerfully.

"Thank you, Botan." Said Toya, giving his sister a small smile.

"You're welcome, just don't raise your voice again."

Waiting until his sister left the room, Toya got up and closed the door. Walking back over to his phone, he picked it up and dialed Yomi's number. On the third ring, he anwsered.

_'Hello.'_

"Hello Yomi. How are you?"

_'Oh, hello Toya. I'm fine, how are you?'_

"Good. I was just bored, so I decieded to call."

_'I see. Actually I have something to ask you, Toya.'_

Interest peaking, Toya wondered what his friend could want from him. "What is it?" He asked.

_'Well you see, I really like Kurama, but I want to tell him at Yusuke's party on the weekend. So I want you to help me.'_

"Hmm. I don't think Kurama is going to Yusuke's party though."

_'I know, that's why I need you to get him to go.'_

Frowning, Toya wondered if this could be good for Kurama. "I guess I could give it a shot."

_'Thank you. I 'll see you later.'_

"Bye then." Hanging up his phone, Toya once again fell onto his bed. Rolling over, he stared at the celing and spent the rest of the night thinking how to get Kurama to a party. A task that no one has ever succeeded at.

XXXXXXXXX

TBC. What's going to happen next? Read and see. I don't know when the next one will be out, sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to those who read this.

Chapter 7: Feelings.

Anger.

That's what these two boys felt, anger. One because of the other boy's outburst, the other becuase of the child's thoughts that his father did not love him. Kurama and Hiei sat in the redheaded boy's room, the silence stretching across the room. They kept their eyes locked onto each other, not daring to look away, for it would show weakness. Not speaking, because then one would lose. Hiei didn't even blink as he kept his gaze locked onto Kurama's, he just wore the look of anger and uncaring. Kurama's anger was shining through his eyes, and if you looked deep enough, you could almost see the smallist tint of gold within the pool of green.

Shiori stood outside the door, not sure what to do. She didn't understand why her son and his friend were angry with one another, they had been fine when they'd left. Now they were at deadlock.

Knocking on the door, Shiori called out to her son. "Shuichi? What's wrong Shuichi? Did you two fight about something?"

Breaking his gaze away from Hiei's, Kurama got up and opened his door. Running his fingers through his hair, he looked at his mother with soft eyes. "Yes, Mother. We fought about something, but don't worry about it. It's none of your concern." Kurama said, giving his mother a soft smile.

"Tch, we didn't fight, we argued. And I don't know why, we both agreed that Sensui needed t' fix the problem. I just happened t' speak first." Said Hiei.

Kurama whipped around and glared at the shorter boy,"And we also wouldn't have argued when we got back if you had just let me do the talking."

Hiei stood up and glared back. "I'm sorry, I didn't know I needed your permission, _mom_." With that, Hiei stormed past him, shoving him out of the way.

"Maybe you should get over your problem. Because you need an attitude adjustment!" Shouted Kurama, as Hiei slammed his door shut.

Storming across the room, Hiei picked up the lamp and chucked it at the wall. Porcelain and glass shattered against the wall, falling to the floor. Falling face first on his bed, he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, only to be interupted by a familar voice.

_Now, was that necessary, Hiei?_

_Ugh... I don't want t' talk to you right now._

_Too bad. I think you need to go apologize to Kurama._

_I don't want to, I want to sleep._

_Nope. Up you get._

_If you come out voice, I'm gonna be pissed._

_Once again, too bad._

Hiei stood up and walk out of his room. Shiori was still standing in the hall, when she heard the door open, she looked at him and asked, "What was that sound? It sounding like something breaking."

Smiling guiltly, Hiei looked at her and bowed. "I'm sorry. I lost my temper and threw the lamp at the wall. I'll try and buy a new one, so don't worry about it."

Shiori was surprised by Hiei's behavior, but just waved it off. "No, it's alright. We have a spare in the basement, I'll just send Kazuya to find it."

"Thank you for forgiving me, Mrs. Minamino. Sometimes my temper just gets out of control." Said Hiei.

She just smile and kissed him on the forehead. "You're welcome. But I think you should go apologize to Shuichi. He's in his room."

"I'm on my way right now." He said smiling. Shiori watched as Hiei knocked on her son's door and enter, closing the door behind him.. Wondering why this young man had a change of mind and heart, Shiori smiled again and walked down the stairs, leaving the two boys to fix their own problems.

XXXXXXXXX

Walking in the chilly October nighttime weather was something most people try to avoid, but not Toya. He liked the cold air, it made him feel more alive. When most people wore layers to keep themselves warm, Toya wore a light jacket to do the job. The kids at school nicknamed him "The Ice Prince." A fitting name, since he was cold towards people that he didn't like. And he also kept a cool head through most situations.

Thinking how to get Kurama to go the party, he wasn't paying attention to the world around him. Smacking straight into someone, Toya fell to the ground with a almighty crash. "Ouch! What the hell?" Came the Irish accent that Toya knew quite well. Looking at the man across from him, Jin sat on the ground, rubbing his backside. His blue eyes lighting up when he saw Toya. "Oi, it's you! How ya doin'?" He asked, as chipper as ever.

Sighing heavly, Toya stood and anwsered, "Fine." Brushing the dirt off his pants, he looked down at Jin. "How long are you just going to sit there?" He asked.

Jin frowned at the ground. "Uh, all night, maybe." He looked up grinning. "Unless ye want ta help me, Toya?" Making sure the other saw his grimice, the blue-haired boy extended his hand. Grasping his hand, Jin pulled himself up. "Thanks a lot, mate."

"I'm not your "mate". We're not even friends, Jin. I just happen to know you from school, that's all. So don't go thinking we're buddy buddy, because we're not." Said Toya, pulling his hand away from the redhead.

Standing there with a look of bewilderment, Jin nodded his head slowly. "Uh... 'kay. I'll keep it in mind, Toya." His normally hyper voice was laced with sadness.

"I don't feel sorry for you. You and Kuwabara picked on me in middle school, so why would I want to be friends with you?" Toya sighed, "Try and make it up to me, then we'll see, Okay?"

Grinning so brightly that the whole town would've lit up, Jin nodded his head so fast that Toya thought he could've got brain damage from it. He grasped Toya's hands in his own. "Thank ye, Toya! Ye be givin' me a second chance!" Letting go of his hands, Jin grabbed Toya and took him in a bone crushing hug.

"O...kay. I can't... breathe. Let go... Jin." Gasped Toya.

"Yah! Sorry!" Said Jin, releasing him.

"It's... fine." Said Toya, breathing heavly. "Actually, there's something you can help me with."

Jin gave a giant grin. "Yea', what is it?" He asked.

"You know about Yusuke's party on the weekend, right?"

Nodding his head, Jin repiled, "Course. Me an' Kuwabara are goin'."

Toya took a deep breath. "Can you help me bring Kurama?"

Standing there with dumbfoundment, Jin scratched his head. "Uh, I can try... Shuichi ain't the party type, though."

"I know that, but it's a favour for someone." Said Toya.

"Who might tha' be?"

"Yomi."

Jin just stared at him. "Yomi? Shuichi hates Yomi. Why would 'e go with 'im?"

"Hate is such strong word." Toya sighed. "Though I'd say he dislikes him."

Jin laughed. "Yea', a _huge_ dislike."

Toya also laughed at this. "Yes, a honest to goodness dislike." Clearing his throat, Toya asked the redhead something he thought he'd never hear, "Would you like to come to my house?"

And the grin just got bigger. "Would I ever! Let's go, Mate!"

So, the unlikely pair left, not noticing the man in the shadows. Yomi walked out from the alley he was standing in. He looked down at the ground and smiled. "So, Kurama doesn't like me, eh? Well, I'll have to fix that problem, won't I? You will be mine, Kurama Minamino." With that, Yomi disappeared back into the alley. The last thing heard was small, evil, chuckle.

XXXXXXXXX

Kurama sat on his bed surprised, since he had not been expecting Hiei to return so soon. Sitting up and raising a quizzical eyebrow, he crossed his legs and looked at the shorter teen. "Can I help you, Hiei?"

Hiei stood there with a guilty expressen. "Yes. I'd like to apologize for my actions earlier. They were childish. Can you forgive me?" He asked, bowing his head.

Any snide remarks that Kurama was going to say, were just lost. He wasn't expecting this kind of behaviour from Hiei, since the other boy was usually rude about everything. Regaining himself, Kurama stood and loomed over Hiei. "Why should I? You lost your temper and snapped at Sensui. He'll probably never going to ask me to watch Amanuma again, all thanks to you." He said, jabbing his finger into Hiei's chest.

"I know! That's why I'm trying to apologize to you." Hiei grabbed the bridge of nose and exhiled deeply. "Please, forgive me, Kurama?"

"I'll... think about it. I'm very upset right now, so leave me be." Said Kurama.

Hiei nodded and started to walk to the door, when he changed his mind and turned around. Walking back over to Kurama, Hiei bent down and kissed the redhead on the cheek. "Sorry." He muttered. Once again walking to the door, Hiei looked over his shoulder one last time before leaving.

Kurama placed his hand on his cheek where Hiei had kissed. Feeling his cheeks getting hot, the redheaded teen left his room and into the bathroom. Filling the sink with the tap water, Kurama looked into the mirror. Thoughts started to race through the young genius's head.

_What did he do that for? Even though I've only known him for a few days, I know Hiei is not a affection person. So why did he give me a kiss on the cheek? It's out of character for him, I don't understand. _

He turned the sink off and splashed the cold water on his face. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he looked into the mirror once more.

_Alright, you are more or less calm now, so let's think about this. I've been having strange thoughts lately. I think it's cute when he blushes or when he's sleepy. _

Kurama thought about some things that he hadn't thought about before.

_I am gay, I've known since I was ten. So maybe, I'm feeling... something for Hiei... No, not possible. There's no way I have a... crush on Hiei, why would I? I've only known him for a few days. _

"The only way to figure it out is to talk about this with my Mother. I'll talk to her tomorrow... yeah, I will." Kurama muttered under his breath.

So, he let the water out and left the bathroom. Closing his door lightly, Kurama stripped and changed into his pajamas. Laying down on his bed, the redhead tried to figure this out, until he drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

How'd you like it? Review and tell please.


	8. Chapter 8

This belongs to Mr. Togashi.

Let's see where this one takes us, hm?

A special thanks to Midnight-Kitsune11, who's been reading since the start and lovin' every minute of it!

Chapter 8: Luck.

_I'm pissed, you know that, right?_

_Why would you be? There's no reason to._

_No reason to? You made me kiss Kurama on the fuckin' cheek yesterday! He probably thinks I got some sorta crush on him or somethin'!_

_Hmph. You're being silly Hiei, it was just a kiss. Nothing to worry about._

_Gah! I fuckin' hate talkin' t' you sometimes. I'm going now._

Hiei opened his eyes to the bright morning sun. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was around eleven. Getting out of bed, Hiei picked up some of his clothes off the floor and walked into the bathroom to shower.

Rubbing the rest of the sleep out of his eyes, the black-haired youth stripped and stepped into the shower to rinse the smell of the morning off. Turning it on and letting the water cascade down his body, Hiei thought about what he would do that day, since Kurama was at school.

Reaching over and grabbing the the shampoo off the the wall shelf, Hiei slathered the soap over his body, careful not to miss a spot.

_I can't remeber the last good shower I had 'fore I got here. _Hiei thought sadly. _I wonder how Mom an' Yukina are doin'? I hope they're okay._

Rinsing off quickly, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel off the rack. Drying himself quickly, Hiei slipped his clothes on and left the bathroom.

Mrs. Minamino was in the kitchen when she heard Hiei's voice from the top of the stairs calling her.

"Shiori? Can you make me somethin' for breakfast while I get ready?"

She smiled to herself before anwsering. "Of course, Hiei. It'll be ready when you are."

"Thanks!" He called. Racing back into his room, Hiei grabbed his bag and cloak, leaving his room once again. Hopping up on the railing, the boy slid down the railing with a joyful, childish grin on his face.

Shiori had happened to stick her head out of the kitchen that very moment. She smiled when she saw this scene unfold. The Hiei everyone saw was a sullen, scowling, moody person. The Hiei that Shiori saw sometimes was still a young boy. A young boy who didn't get to be one. This is what she thought everytime she saw him behaving like that.

Hiei walked into the kitchen to find a plate full of eggs, toast and bacon made for him. He looked at Mrs. Minamino with confusion on his face. "Is this all for me, Shiori?" He asked, waving his hand at it.

She nodded. "It was almost ready when you called. You're a skinny boy, so I figured that I'd make you a big meal. Eat up before it gets cold."

He could feel his eyes burn, a sure sign that he was about to cry. "You didn't have t' make this. You coulda pour some cereal or somethin'." He mumbled, looking down.

Hiei felt a pair of arms wrapped around him. Shiori started rubbing his back in comfort. "I don't know why you were out there on the street. But I know that it's my job to take care of you now, okay?" She released him. Shiori pulled a tissue of her pocket and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Sit down and eat now, before you lose your appetite."

He nodded and sat at the table. Picking up his fork, Hiei didn't know what to eat first. His home life was a poor one, so he didn't get to eat big meals like this often. He also was the one who cooked most of the time, since his mother was always to sore to cook.

_She wouldn't have been sore if it wasn't for that bastard! Mom... hope you're doing okay for yourself..._ Hiei thought. Shaking his head of those thoughts, he dug his fork into the egg and shoved it in his mouth.

Flavour exploded in his mouth as the spices and salt touched his tounge. Hiei's eyes widened as this happened. Chewing as fast as possible, he swallowed and started to shovel it all into to his mouth. In mere minutes, he'd eaten everything on his plate.

"Thank you, Shiori." He said as he stood.

Shiori walked over and kissed him on the head. "It was nothing, Hiei dear."

"I'm gonna go out for a while, 'kay?"

"Of course."

Hiei picked up his bag and wrapped the cloak around himself. Walking to his boots, he sat on the floor and put them on. Careful not to pull too tight so the laces didn't snap, Hiei stood and waved to Shiori before leaving.

Walking down the sidewalk, Hiei thought about what to do today when he bumped shoulders with someone.

"Hey, watch where ya walking." Said the raven-haired teen.

"Sorry." Hiei mumbled. He started to leave when he realized that he knew that boy.

"Hey! I know you. You're Yusuke, right? Kurama's friend." He called.

Yusuke turned around to see the shorter boy calling him. He racked his memory for the other boy. The light bulb in his head turned on when he realized who it was. "Hey, you're... Hiei. You're the one that knocked Kuwabara around." Yusuke laughed.

"Hmph. The oaf deserved it." Hiei grunted.

Strolling over to Hiei, Yusuke put his arm around the other teen. "So, what 'cha doin' here?

"Hn. I'm goin' for a walk."

"No ya ain't. Ya comin' with me to the arcade, Buddy."

Hiei smacked Yusuke's arm off of him. "I'm not your "buddy" and I'm not going to some arcade."

Yusuke frowned. "Well, I need someone to play with an' Kuwabara is at school, so I guess ya are comin'. One way or another." He said, ginning an evil smile.

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "Was that a threat, Yusuke?"

"Maybe." Yusuke rubbed his hands together.

Bystanders across the street watched as Yusuke picked Hiei up and walked away with him.

XXXXXXXXX

Kurama sat on the bench in gym class, his least favourite class. It wasn't like he was not athletic or anything like that. No, he just hated getting all sweaty and gross. And since he still had classes afterwards, he was tired for the rest of the day.

Not to mention that he didn't sleep very well last night. He kept waking up from strange dreams. Dreams about Hiei and silver foxes turning into men. But, at two a.m., Kurama had realized that he knew why he was having those kind of dreams. Hormones. Stupid, awful, uncontrollable hormones.

He was a teenage boy after all. He had watched Sensui and Itsuki do things he wished he could do. So, he was turned on that night. Simple as that. So, when Hiei had kissed him on the cheek, he wished that it was more then that, because he was turned on. Not because he has a crush on him. Kurama smiled happily, him and Hiei could still be friends.

Yet, somewhere deep in his heart, he knew he had some sort of attraction for Hiei. He was, after all, a good looking, fit boy. Kurama wished sometimes that he was crushing on someone. Yusuke had Keiko for a girlfriend, and Toya had Jin crushing on him big time. Even Kuwabara has a crush on someone. Her name was Yukina Jaganshi. She was very pretty girl with teal coloured hair and red eyes.

Kurama gasped aloud. The other students looked at him with confusion. He smiled and shook his head. "Sorry, just thinking to myself."

_This isn't a coincidence. Her name is Yukina, she has red eyes and teal hair. I've seen her around school. Gah, why didn't I remember this while I was talking to Hiei? _

_Where is Kazuma?_ He thought to himself. Looking around the gym, he saw that Kuwabara was sitting with Jin and his other friends. _I'll have to get him while we're running laps._

Mr. Toguro was the hulking gym teacher. With muscles bulging out from his tank top and black sunglasses to cover his eyes, nobody wanted to mess with him. Not even Yusuke (when he came to school, of course).

"Alright, I want you all to run thirty laps. No complaning, got it?" Grumbled Mr. Toguro.

All the students nodded, and even some said, "Yes Sir!"

"Gah, thirty laps?" Whispered Jin. "We've got football practice after school, I don't want ta run laps again after all this, tis maddess. Tha's what this is."

"No kiddin', but we gotta do it. Besides, would ya want yer ass kicked after school 'cause you didn't do it?" Mumbled Kuwabara.

Kurama waited until the boys were done talking to one another, before swooping in.

Running beside the football captain, Kurama started talking to him. "Hey, Kazuma. I have a question."

"Yea', what is it?" Huffed Kuwabara.

"Do you know where Yukina lives?" He asked.

"My sweet Yukina? Why do ya want to know?" Kuwabara asked, eyeballing Kurama. "Do you have a crush on her? 'Cause if ya do, I might hafta knock yer skull in."

"No, no. Nothing like that. I just would like to meet her."

"Why? Is it for school or somethin'?"

_Can I tell him about Hiei and her? It's a personal thing, so probably not. _He thought.

"Kazuma, can you let me meet her or not?" Asked Kurama, his patience wearing thin.

Kuwabara could see that Kurama was starting to get annoyed, so he decided to just give him a anwser. "I don't know where Yukina lives. But, I can tell ya where she'll be after school."

_Finally, we're getting somewhere._ Kurama thought to himself. "Great. Can you show me then? I really need to talk to her."

"Yea', I guess. She's really shy though, so be nice!" Growled Kuwabara.

"Of course." Repiled Kurama.

A whistle blasted through the gym as Mr. Toguro stormed over to the teens. "Is that what you call running? I call that walking in place!" He growled. "Extra laps, now!"

_This is why I hate gym._ Kurama thought sullenly, as he and Kuwabara started to run faster.

XXXXXXXXX

"No frickin' way! How did 'cha beat me?" Gasped Yusuke.

Hiei sat down on the chair that was nearby. "I'm faster then you, maybe? I dunno, I just did, okay?"

Yusuke wiped the sweat off his face. "No way. Not even Keiko could beat me. I think ya must of cheated."

"Hmph. Just accept the fact that you lost. I'm the new dancin' king."

"Ya did it just to piss me off, didn't 'cha?"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "I did what? Rig the dance machine to let me win, hm? Last time I checked, you were the one that _carried _me here and forced me t' play, not the other way around."

Urameshi realized how stupid that sounded, so he turned away embarassed. "Whatever. I'ma sore loser, 'kay? I used to be dance champ, now I'm the dancin' chump."

"Hn, do I care?"

"Heh, I like ya, Hiei. Ya got spunk." Laughed Yusuke.

The arcade was full of twenty-some-year-old men and children between the ages of ten and fifteen. The smell of cigarette smoke and sweat filled the place, it made Hiei sick to his stomach.

_Dad used t' smell like that, when he didn't reek of booze. _Scowled Hiei.

Yusuke looked over and saw that Hiei was scowling in his direction. The greasy teen frowned and bonked the other on the head. "Are ya okay? You're lookin' kinda pale."

Hiei blinked a couple of times, bringing him back to the real world. "What did you do that for?" He grumbled, fixing his squished hair.

"I felt like it, that's why. Do ya want to leave or somethin'?" Asked Yusuke.

"Yeah, I'm goin' t' leave. See you later, maybe." Said Hiei, as he stood from the chair. A wave of dizzyness struck him just then, almost knocking him back down.

"Are ya sure you're alright? Why don't 'cha let me help ya out." Yusuke asked, reaching over to grab Hiei by the arm.

"Don't touch me! I'm fine, I just need fresh air." Hiei snapped. Storming over to the door, he pushed it open and took a breathe of fresh air.

The fog around his eyes started to fade. The sunlight was shining brightly, as Hiei slowly made his way down the street.

Yusuke grabbed his jacket and ran out the door, making sure to keep Hiei in his eyesight.

_Man, that boy has issues. _Urameshi thought to himself. _I better make sure that he gets home safely._

Hiei picked up his pace when he saw Yusuke trailing behind him. He walked into the alley and climbed up the dumpster. By the time Yusuke reach the alley, Hiei had climbed onto the roof of the building.

"What are ya doin' up there, ya dummy! You're gonna fall." He shouted up to Hiei.

"Hn. Like you care. Please, go home now. It would do both of us a favour." Smirked Hiei.

"Aw man. This is so _gross._" Yusuke whined, as he climbed onto the slimy dumpster.

"Hmph, stop actin' like a baby. I thought you were a man, Yusuke. Not a little girl." Snickered Hiei. Standing from his place on the roof, the spikey-haired boy walked to the other side of the roof. Going down on his knees, Hiei climbed over the edge, making sure to have a tight grip on it.

"Where the hell are ya, ya little shithead!" Yelled Yusuke, when he finally got on the roof. He looked around wildly for the other boy, only to see his fingertips on the edge of the building. "Jesus Chirst! Ya don't havfta kill yourself, Hiei!"

Hiei was reaching for the drainpipe when he heard this. "You idiot. Why would I kill myself, hm?" He grunted. He finally got a hold on the pipe, so he released his grip on the roof edge, swinging onto the pipe. "Can you please leave me alone now? I don't know why you are following me, but stop it."

"I'm just makin' sure you're okay, that's all. Can't I make sure my friend is alright?"

That sentence made Hiei stop in his tracks. He looked up at Yusuke with angry, shocked face. "When did we become friends, Yusuke? I'm pretty sure I've only known you less then two hours."

"Hey, calm down." Yusuke put his hands up in defence. "I just thought since we hung out an' stuff, we were friends. I'll never make that mistake again, jeez."

Hiei jumped off the pipe and landed on the ground with a small thump. He looked up at Yusuke again. "Are you comin'?"

"Huh?" Said Yusuke, looking really smart with his mouth hanging open.

"I said, are you comin'?" Hiei asked again, starting to get annoyed.

"Uh, just a sec." Stuttered Yusuke. Truning around, Urameshi ran back to the slope and jumped down, landing on the dumpster with a loud thud. Racing around the building, he saw that Hiei was already leaving.

"Hey, hey! Wait up!" He called after him.

"Hn, no. Hurry up, Yusuke." Said Hiei, throwing a look over his shoulder.

When Yusuke caught up to Hiei, he was panting heavly. "Man... you're one fast bugger!" He panted.

Hiei glanced at the greasy teen, before looking ahead again. "Maybe, you're just slow."

Yusuke broke into a grin and started to laugh. "Whatever. So, where are we goin' Hiei?" Urameshi asked.

Hiei thought about it for a minute before anwsering. "Let's go to the park. The one near the school." He decided.

Yusuke nodded his head. And they started walking, not realizing that a bond had just been created between the two of them. A bond that would effect them this upcoming weekend.

XXXXXXXXX

TBC. Ohh, foreshadowing. Review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for reading this story.

Yada yada, you've heard it all before.

I'm sorry for the late update, I was sick last week.

Chapter 9: Breakthrough.

Kurama sat down with his lunch after an awful gym class. His feet and legs were tired after running so much, so sitting next to the plants outside was a nice break.

Unwrapping his lunch from the wrappings, Kurama picked up his sandwich and was just about to take a bite from it when he saw Yusuke walking by, with Hiei.

Quickly wrapping it back up, Kurama quickly walked over to the pair.

"Hello, Yusuke, Hiei. Fancy seeing you two here, especially you, Yusuke. I thought you wern't coming to school today, guess I was wrong." Kurama said.

Yusuke smiled guiltly. "Ya ain't. Me an' Hiei are goin' to the park, that's all. I ain't coming to school."

"Yusuke, go find me a place t' sit. I'll be there in a minute, so don't come back." Grunted Hiei.

"Got 'cha, Hiei. See ya later, Kurama." Yusuke waved, as he walked away from the two.

Hiei messaged Kurama to follow him as he started to walk away. Kurama sighed as followed him, thinking about his lunch.

The two of them walked for awhile, before Hiei decied to stop at a tree base. He sat down and got comfortable. He looked up at Kurama, waiting for him to do the same. Kurama didn't really want to sit on the cold ground, but he wanted to eat his lunch, so he found a place to sit.

"So, what can I help you with today, Hiei?" Asked Kurama, unwrapping his lunch again.

Hiei knew he had to get this done, so he spoke quickly. "I'm sorry about my outbreak at Sensui's, it was uncalled for. You were right and I was wrong, so can you please forgive me?"

It took Kurama a second to work out what Hiei had just said. When he finally got it all worked out, he saw that Hiei was looking at him with expecting eyes.

"Hiei, I'll forgive you, if you anwser my question. Understand?" Hiei nodded quickly. "Good. Did you have Father trouble when you were younger?" Kurama asked.

The brightness of Hiei's eyes dimmed as Kurama asked the question. By the time he was done asking, they were a hateful dark red.

"Yes, I hated my Father." He hissed. "I don't want t' talk about this anymore, so don't ask me again. You got that?"

Kurama nodded. "Of course. I would also like to apologize, I didn't need to snap at you, so I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

Taking a bite from his sandwich, Kurama thought of something else to ask. "Hiei, why did you kiss me on the cheek last night?"

Hiei looked the other way with a pink streak across his face. "That was... not me." He looked at Kurama with a serious expression. "Do you promise not t' make fun of me or tell anyone?"

"Yes, Hiei. I promise." Kurama said, crossing his heart.

"I have..." Hiei sallowed the lump raising in his throat. "...multiple personality disorder."

If he was expecting something else, it wasn't this. Kurama knew that most cases like this meant the person was abused as child. He watched Hiei carefully, watching to see what he would do next.

Hiei was looking off somewhere, when he stared to talk. "I always know when he takes over, but I can't stop him. I didn't name him, I just call him Voice." He looked at Kurama with a blank expression. "You probably think I'm some sort of freak, but please, don't treat me differently."

Kurama leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Hiei. "I won't ask, but let me help you heal." He whispered in Hiei's ear.

Hiei closed his eyes and rested his head on Kurama's shoulder, and let the embrace warm him. "Thank you, Kurama."

And they stayed like this for awhile, before Kurama had to get back to class.

"I'll see you when I get home, okay?" Said Kurama.

Hiei nodded. "Yeah, alright. See you later."

"Goodbye, Hiei." Kurama bent down and pecked Hiei on the cheek, before turning around and leaving.

There was a burning sensation on his cheek where Kurama had kissed it. Hiei rubbed at the spot, hoping the feeling would go away, but it didn't. It just stayed there, bugging him.

He then remembered that he told Yusuke to wait for him, he also left. Not realizing that someone saw the exchange, and that someone was none other then Yomi.

A crazy smile formed on his handsome face. "Have someone you like, Kurama? I thought you said you wern't ready to date somebody." Yomi said, before chuckling. "Maybe you just meant me! Well, I guess I have to change that!"

With that, Yomi went back to school, with a plan forming in his head,

XXXXXXXXX

Yusuke was sitting on a bench waiting for Hiei to show up, when he saw someone he recognized.

"Hey, Yukina! What's up with ya today?" He called.

Yukina turned her head to see Yusuke calling her. She walked over to him happlily. "Hello Yusuke, how are you today?" She asked.

"Not too bad. What 'cha doin' here? I thought ya were at school?" Yusuke asked, cocking his head to one side.

Yukina smiled and anwsered. "I am. I was just getting something for lunch." She lifted up the bag in her hand. "I forgot mine at home."

"Good. Here I thought ya were doin' something for Kuwabara."

"Kazuma? No, no." She shook her head. "He actually offered me his lunch, but I told him I would get my own."

Yusuke laughed. "Damn, he's such a softie when it comes to you."

Yukina glanced at her watch. "I'd better get going, don't want to be late. Are you coming?"

He shook his head. "Nah, not today. I'm skipping today."

"Keiko isn't going to be very happy with you." She tutted, wagging her finger at him.

"Ah well, when is she happy with me?" He laughed. "See ya later, Yukina."

She waved as she walked away. "Goodbye Yusuke, don't get caught."

"Not a chance."

Hiei come around the corner just as Yukina left, missing her by mere seconds. "Sorry Yusuke. I didn't mean to take so long." He muttered as he sat down.

"It don't matter. So, are we just gonna chill here?" Yusuke asked, scratching his head.

"Maybe. I'm kinda hungry, so maybe we can go get something t' eat." Hiei mumbled.

Yusuke noticed that Hiei was more sullen then he was earlier. _Ah, Jesus Chirst. Now he's worst then before. What should I do? _He grabbed his hair in frustration. _I'm gonna kill Kurama if it's his fault! _

"Do you need t' use the restroom, Yusuke? Is that why your face is screwed up like that?' Hiei's voice cut through his thoughts.

Yusuke face flushed pink as he stammered out, "N-no! I was just thinkin', that's all!"

"Hmph, whatever. I was just askin', no need t' get emberessed about it." Snorted Hiei.

"Come on! Let's go get some lunch!" Yusuke shouted, pumping his fist into the air.

Hiei rubbed his forehead. "No need t' shout, I'm right here." He said irritably.

"Heh, sorry." Said Yusuke, rubbing the back of his head.

Hiei stood and streched his body out. He started to walk away when he heard that voice, the voice he hated to hear. The one that sounded like the person was eating gravel.

"Hey, Urameshi! What are ya doin' here? Why aren't ya in school?" Kuwabara said, walking over to the two of them.

"Hey Kuwabara, I could ask ya the same thing." Said Yusuke, cracking his knuckles. "Didn't ya hear the bell go off? Or are ya too stupid to remember what it meant?"

Kuwabara grabbed the front of Yusuke's jacket. "What was that, Urameshi? Ya got a death wish or somethin'?" He growled.

Yusuke smirked. "No. But I think ya might have one. Now, let go before I break your arms."

"That's it, Urameshi! Yer dead!" He shouted as punched Yusuke in the face.

Hiei watched as the two idiots killed each other. "Morons." He muttered, before turning around and leaving them behind him.

By the time Yusuke was done beating on Kuwabara, Hiei was already gone.

XXXXXXXXX

As Kurama trudged on home, the one thing he was thinking about was his bed. He hadn't eaten his lunch because he was talking to Hiei, and so he was starving. He wondering what his mother was going to make for supper, when he bumped into Yomi.

"Oh, hello Yomi. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." Said Kurama, brushing some lint of his jacket.

"No matter." Said Yomi, waving it off. "Actually, I have something to ask of you, Kurama."

Kurama raised a eyebrow. "What is it, Yomi?"

"Would you like to go to Yusuke's party this weekend, with me?" He asked.

If Kurama was surprised by this, he didn't show it. "No, Yomi. I don't like parties, you know that."

Yomi tried to convice him. "It'll be fun. It's a costume party, so you'll be able to dress up."

"Yes, I know what to do at a costume party." Kurama said irritably. He was starting to get a headache from hunger, and Yomi wouldn't leave him alone.

"Give it a try, Kurama. I think you'll really like it." Said Yomi.

"You know what I'd like, Yomi?" Snapped Kurama. "For you to leave me alone."

Yomi stood there confused for a moment. _Kurama normally doesn't lose his temper, so why did he snap?_ He thought to himself.

Kurama was rubbing his temples, when he felt a pair of hands grab him. He opened his eyes to see that Yomi was the one gripping him.

"Yomi, let me go, right n-" He started to say, before he was cut off by Yomi's lips smashing onto his. He tried to pull away, but Yomi was stronger then him, so it was all in vain.

Hiei was walking up the street when he saw this happening. He saw Kurama was trying to pull away, while the stranger was pulling him closer. He ran up the street with top speed, pouring it on.

Kurama saw out of the corner of his eye to see Hiei running towards him, with a very pissed off look.

Hiei collided with Yomi, sending them both crashing down on the pavement. Hiei scraped his face and elbow, while Yomi's much bigger frame suffered a bruised arm. Kurama stumbled back, trying to gain footing. He manged to keep himself upright, by waving his arms around like a lunatic.

Hiei was the first to stand, and he wasn't very happy. He gave Yomi a sharp kick in the side just before Yomi got up. He turned to Kurama witha worried expression. "Are you alright?" He asked, concern laced with his voice.

"I-I'm fine." Said Kurama. He was slightly shaken up, but that was it. "Are you okay? Your face is bleeding." He reached out and touch Hiei's face.

"I'm alright." Hiei said, gently grabbing Kurama's hand and bringing it down.

"Ugh, ow." Moaned Yomi. He stood up and brushed the dirt off himself. "What was that for?" He asked, as he glared at Hiei.

"Don't fuck with me, you asshole." Hiei growled. "We both know Kurama was tryin' t' pull away, and you wouldn't let him, you fuckin' piece of shit."

"Hiei, language please." Kurama softly whispered in his ear.

"I think a _little boy _like you should stay out of other peoples business." Sneered Yomi.

That made Hiei even more angry. "Want t' say that again, jackass?"

"I really think you need to go home to mommy now, little boy." Yomi said snidly, as he moved closer to the two of them.

"I'm really gonna kill you, you motherfuckin' son of a bitch." Hiei growled again. "You take another step forward, and I'll fuckin' kick your ass."

Kurama couldn't stand around and watch this, so he stood between the two. "I think everyone needs to calm down." He said, looking at the two of them.

Hiei took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Yomi stopped walking and abrutly turned around. "I'll see you later, Shuichi." He said in a chilling voice. With that said, he left, without another word.

Kurama sighed heavly as soon he left. He looked at Hiei and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Hiei. You didn't need to do that, he would have pulled off in a minute."

Hiei pulled some of the gravel out of his scraped hand. "Yes I did. You wanted him t' get off, and he wouldn't. So I had t' get him off before he could hurt you."

"He wasn't going to hurt me, Hiei." Kurama said, as took Hiei's hand to examine.

"Hn, whatever. He looks like a rapist t' me." Muttered Hiei.

"He is quite scary when he wants to be." Said Kurama. "It doesn't look too bad, but we should get home to clean it."

"Okay, Kurama. Whatever you say." Said Hiei.

And the two of them walked away quietly, their hands touching each other with every step they took.

XXXXXXXXXX

TBC. Review and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for reading this story.

The characters belong to Togashi and the crew.

Chapter 10: Experience.

Shiori gasped when she saw Kurama and Hiei walk through the doorway. One side of Hiei's face was all scraped up and bloody, with little bits of gravel stuck in it.

"What happened, Shuichi?" She asked as she ran towards them.

"Hiei tripped while we were walking and scraped his arm and face, that's all. I don't think it's too bad, Mother." Kurama said as he took his shoes off. He hung up his coat while Shiori examined Hiei.

"Let's get it cleaned up, we don't want it to get infected." Shiori directed Hiei into the kitchen as Kurama followed.

Hiei sat down on a chair to wait for Shiori, who left to go grab the first-aid kit. He glanced at Kurama when he sat down next to him.

"Why'd you lie t' your mother?" Hiei asked, looking down at his scraped arm.

Kurama thought about it for a minute. "I didn't really lie to her, you did fall." He pointed out. "It was more like stretching the truth."

"Hn, whatever." Hiei muttered as Shiori walked back into the room. She set down the first-aid kit on the table and opened it up.

She pulled out some disinfectant and cotton balls. Shiori poured the disinfectant onto the cotton and dabbed it on Hiei's face.

It stung like hell, as it cleaned all the dirt out of the wound. Hiei kept blinking to keep himself from tearing up.

"Shuichi, hand me the tweezers." Shiori asked. Kurama dug around until he found what he was looking for. He handed his mother the tweezers and watched as she picked out the gravel.

"Ouch, that's hurts." Whined Hiei. He gripped the edge of the table to keep himself from swearing in front of Shiori.

Kurama smiled and snickered into his hand. Hiei glared at him and growled out, "What's so funny?"

"You. The big bad Hiei is whining about getting his face cleaned, I just think it's funny." Smiled Kurama.

"You're the only one." Hiei grumbled.

"I don't know, I think it's funny." Shiori piped up. "You act so tough, so it's nice to see you act like a child."

"I'm not actin' like a child!" Exclaimed Hiei. "It just hurts, can't I complain without being called a child?"

Shiori put the tweezers down and grabbed a cloth. She poured some of the disinfectant on the cloth, making sure not to let a drop fall.

Wiping the worst of the dirt and blood away, Shiori smiled as she did this. "Try not to complain, Hiei. We wouldn't want Shuichi to make fun of you again."

When she was finally done, Kurama grimced at the work. Hiei's face was scraped raw, one side of his face was bright pink and nasty looking.

"I didn't think the fall was that bad." Said Kurama, as he touch Hiei's face.

Hiei waited until Shiori left the room to speak. "I was runnin', Kurama." He pointed out. "I just skidded across the ground when I fell. I was going really fast and that's probably why it looks so bad." He held up his arm. "My arm isn't that bad, at least."

"True. I think you probably would have been more hurt if you didn't hit Yomi in the process."

"What kinda idiot doesn't protect their face with their arms?" Hiei asked. "Me, I guess."

"I think they were too busy knocking someone over." Said Kurama.

"That guy got what was comin' to him." Hiei muttered.

Kurama stood up and grabbed a banana. Unpeeling it slowly, he glanced back at Hiei. "Why'd you look so angry about it?" He asked cautiously.

Hiei looked down to avoid eye contact. He sat there quietly, making sure to keep his head down. Kurama stood there and stared at him, expecting some sort of anwser. The silence stayed there until Shiori came back.

"Alright, Hiei. You're all fixed up, so you can go. Supper will be ready soon, I'll call you when it is." She told him, as she washed her hands in the sink.

"Got it." He stood up and left the room quickly.

Kurama watched him leave and frowned. _I will figure you out, Hiei. _

XXXXXXXXX

"Damnit!" Toya swore. He shoved away from his desk in anger. "Why is it so hard?"

The reason he was acting like this was that he hadn't figured out a way to convince Kurama to go to Yusuke's party yet. And it was starting to annoy him greatly.

Grabbing his phone angrily, Toya dialed Jin's number quickly. He paced around the room until he heard the familiar sound of someone answering their phone.

_'Hulllo.'_

"Hello, Jin."

_'Well, if it isn't Toya! How can I help ye?'_

Toya sat down on his bed. "I'm still having trouble coming up with a way to convince Kurama."

_'Aye, it is a hard one to come up with, Toya. Maybe we can hit 'im over the head 'til 'e passes out?'_

Toya laughed at this. "I don't think that's an option, Jin. Can you come up with something else?"

_'Hmm... Let me think about this for a minute... I got it!'_

"What do you got?" He asked.

_'Why don't we just forget Yomi asked ye? Then we wouldn't hafta come up with somethin'.'_

"I wish. You don't tell Yomi something and expect him to forget. And I can't avoid him forever." He sighed. "Maybe I should just ask Kurama."

_'I doubt 'e listen. But, it's worth a shot.'_

Toya frowned. "Why must he be a stubborn bastard?"

_'Because 'e is. Talk to ye later, Toya.'_

"Bye Jin." Said Toya before hanging up. He fell back into his bed and sighed loudly.

He got up and left his room. Walking by his sister's room, he stuck his head in. "Botan, I'm going out. Can you tell Mom when she gets home?"

Botan looked up from her magazine. "Where are you going?" She asked him.

"Kurama's. Is that alright with you?"

She glanced at her clock. "It already seven." Botan shrugged. "Be back before eleven then. I'll tell Mom when she gets back. Tell Kurama I said hi."

Toya nodded. "Okay." He walked down the stairs and grabbed his jacket on the way out the door.

The cold air blasted his face as he made his way towards Kurama's house. The trip was quite tiring, since Kurama lived quite a bit away.

Toya looked around as he walked down the familiar street. Everything was the same as it always was. The same cracks in the pavement. The same houses and lawns were the exact same as always. That didn't bother Toya too much, he just wanted change for once.

"I hope Kurama doesn't mind me visting." Toya muttered under his breath.

XXXXXXXXX

_"Hiei, Yukina, I have something to tell you."_

_Hiei and Yukina were sitting on Hiei's bed playing with Pokemon cards. Hina sat down beside the both of them and hugged them tightly._

_"What's wrong, Mom?" Hiei asked his mother, worry showing all over his face._

_"I'm putting you two up for adoption." She said sadly._

_"What? No, Mom, you don't hafta to that." Hiei cried. Yukina started to cry on her mother's shirt._

_Hina rubbed Yukina's back until she calmed down a little bit. "Yes I do, Hiei. It's for the best."_

_Hiei stood up and glared at his mother. "Howzat? If you still live here, then that monster is gonna hurt you even more." _

_"Yes, I know that. But Aunt Rei can't afford all of us to live with her."_

_Hiei's young brain couldn't understand. "Why can't you go live with Aunt Rei?" He asked her._

_She sighed and smiled. "You're such a sweet boy, Hiei." She said, kissing his head. "This is for your safety, not mine."_

_"But, Mom." Yukina piped up. "Dad hurts you too..."_

_Hina kissed Yukina on the top of her head. "I know, Yukina. But, I'll be fine, so don't worry."_

_"Why shouldn't we worry?" Hiei yelled, close to tears now. "He does all the same stuff to you as he does t' me!"_

_"And he hits you a lot..." Said Yukina, reaching for her brother's hand._

_Hiei sat back down on the bed and clutched his sister's hand. "I don't understand, Mom. If me an' Yukina go to the adoption place, then why can't you live with Aunt Rei?"_

_She thought about that question for a minute. "It's complicated, Hiei. Well, time for bed you two." _

_"But, Mom-" They both started, but Hina stopped them both. "No. We're not fighting about this."_

Hiei opened his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings. _I must've fallen asleep. _he thought to himself.

Sitting up, Hiei got out of bed and walked out of the room. He walked down the hall until he made it to Kurama's room.

Knocking on the door, he waited until he heard Kurama's soft voice come through the wood. He walked in to see Kurama laying on his bed reading a book, with his shirt off.

"Can I help you, Hiei?" He asked, as he grabbed his shirt off the floor.

"Not really, just wanted t' talk." Hiei muttered.

"Okay." Kurama said happlily, as he pulled his shirt on. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Uh..." Hiei thought about this for a minute. "... How was school?"

Kurama sat back down on his bed. "School was alright, I guess. I had a really awful gym class, and I had to stay a bit after Mr. Karasu's class, who I hate dearly."

"Must be a awful guy if you hate him." Said Hiei as he sat on his window seat.

The redhead raised a eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"You just seem t' like everyone, even that rapist guy." Hiei repiled.

"Yomi? Yomi just likes me, Hiei. He wasn't going to rape me, that's just silly." Kurama shook his head. "That doesn't matter though, since I don't like him back."

Hiei faked surprise. "What? You, gay? Unbelieveble!"

Kurama picked up his book and chucked it at him. "Shut up. You don't have to make fun of everything I do."

Hiei ducked as the book flew over his head. It hit the window with a thud. "Yes I do. Otherwise livin' with you would be borin'." He said as he dropped the book on the floor. "Anything else interesting, Kurama?"

Kurama racked his brain. _I feel like I have to tell him something. What was it?_ He thought to himself, when it came to him.

"Hiei, I found Yukina!" He exclaimed, as he shot up from his bed.

Surprise covered Hiei's face as he slowly got up from his spot. "You're kiddin', right? You didn't actually find her..."

"No, no. I'm not lying, she goes to my school." Kurama face fell. "Oops, I was supposed to meet her and Kazuma after school today."

"Oh my God..." Hiei couldn't believe this, his sister, here in the same place as him. It was too good to be true. He felt his knees buckle, it was too much. He let the tears escape from him, letting them leave a trail down his cheeks.

Kurama got down on his knees and hugged him. "I thought you'd be happy." He asked.

"I am, I am happy, Kurama." He cried. "My baby sister, you found her. Thank you." Hiei buried his face into Kurama's shoulder and cried until he couldn't anymore.

Hiei pulled away and wiped his face. "God, I can't believe you found her..."

"I'll take you to see her tomorrow, alright?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, okay." Hiei nodded. "Do you want me t' meet you there?"

"It'd be easier." He repiled. "Why don't you go to bed? You look tired."

Hiei got up and walked to the door. He looked back and smiled. "Thanks again, Kurama."

"No problem." Kurama waved it off. "Goodnight, Hiei."

"Night." With that said, he left.

Kurama got and laid back down on his bed. _I'm glad he's happy, it makes me happy. _He was just about to get ready to read his book again, when he heard his mother call him.

"Shuichi? Toya's at the door."

"Of course." He muttered before getting out of bed to see what his friend wanted.

XXXXXXXXX

TBC. How'd you guys like it? Be kind and leave a review please.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy this serving.

The story belongs to me, the rest belongs to Togashi.

I'd like to thank everyone who has read this and reviewed. Thank you Midnight Kitsune11, Kenny-Chan 674, kuro403, Artemis Fairy and Deidra4ever. You guys are great!

Chapter 11: Dreams.

Kurama walked down the stairs to see Toya standing in the doorway. "What can I do for you, Toya?" He asked his friend.

Toya shuffled his feet on the welcome mat. "I wanted to ask you something." He muttered.

Kurama sat down on the bottom step. "Ask away."

"Would you be willing..." Toya shifted around uncomfortably. "...To go to Yusuke's party with me? As friends of course."

_I'm really getting tired of the party. _Kurama thought to himself. Sighing heavily through his nose, he looked up to see Toya staring at him. "I don't really want to go, Toya. You know parties aren't my thing."

"I know. But Botan wants me to go, and I don't want to go by myself." Toya sighed and rubbed his hands against his face. "Please Kurama? Don't make me beg."

Playing with his forelock, Kurama watched his friend carefully. "Why don't you ask Jin? You two seem to be friends now."

A small blush covered Toya's face. He ducked his head down so Kurama wouldn't see, but it was too late. He cocked an eyebrow slightly, but let it go. "Give me a bit of time to think about it, alright?" He sighed.

Toya looked back up and nodded. "Thank you, Kurama." He smiled. "I have to leave now, bye." He opened the door and walked out.

"Bye, Toya." Said Kurama, closing the door behind him. "Damnit, now I have to go."

He walked into the kitchen to get a drink before bed. Shiori was sitting at the table when he entered. Grabbing a glass out of the cupboard, he glanced at his mother.

"Mother? Is it alright if I go to a party this weekend?" He asked her.

She raised an eyebrow. "You, Shuichi Minamono, going to a party? I didn't think I'd live to see the day."

Kurama sat down and smiled. "Me either. So, can I?"

"Whose party? Do I know them?" She asked.

"Yusuke. So I'll just be up the street."

Shiori thought about it for minute. "Well... I guess so."

Kurama got up and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Thank you. I'm off to bed now, good night Mother."

"Good night Shuichi." She repiled.

Kurama left the kitchen and made his way upstairs. He walked to the end of the hall and stuck his head into Hiei's room. Said person had a peaceful look on his face as he slept. Kurama smiled and closed the door quietly.

He walked back into his room and closed the door. He placed his cup on his nightstand and changed into his pajamas. Kurama laid down and stared at the ceiling, pondering what to wear to the stupid party.

As he drifted off, he started to think about other things. Such as the shorter boy down the hall from him.

XXXXXXXXX

Hiei rolled over and kept having the same dream he'd been having all night.

_Hiei was sitting on his bed reading a book when he heard someone knock on his door. "Come in." He called._

_The door opened and Kurama walked into the room with his shirt unbuttoned. Hiei raised an eyebrow as he checked out his abs. _

_"Can I help you, Kurama?" Hiei asked._

_"No, but I can help you." Kurama purred as he made his way across the room._

_"What do you mean?" He inquired._

_Kurama chuckled. "Your innocence is so cute."_

_Hiei stood up and glared at him. "Stop making fun of me. Get out." He demanded, pointing to the door._

_Kurama kept on walking towards Hiei. "But, Hiei, you don't want me to leave." Kurama said as he pushed Hiei against the wall._

_"Y- yes I do." Hiei stuttered out. He could feel the heat rising to his face when Kurama's mouth got close to his own._

_Kurama pushed Hiei's shirt up and started to rub his firm abs. "I really like you, Hiei." He pressed his lips onto Hiei's roughly. A electric current went through Hiei's body, every sense alive with feeling._

_The two of them started to go faster, they couldn't get enough of each other. Kurama broke away and pulled Hiei's shirt over his head. They dove right back in, not letting each other go._

_They made their way to the bed. Kurama laid Hiei down and started to slide his pants off._

Hiei opened his eyes quickly. He sat up and looked around, sighing in relief when he didn't see Kurama. He fell back onto his pillow. "That was..." He trailed off. _What was that? Maybe, maybe I like Kurama? _He thought. "Ridiculous, just ridiculous. There's no way in hell I like Kurama."

_I think you do, Hiei._

Hiei rolled over and buired his face into the pillow. "Fuck off, I don't want t' talk right now." He said aloud.

_You never want to talk, Hiei. _

"That's 'cause you are annoyin' t' talk to." He muttered into the pillow.

_Aww, my feelings are hurt. I think you should just tell him. _

"I hope so." He sat up and got out of bed. "And I'm not tellin' him anything."

_You are such bastard sometimes. Just tell him, God damnit!_

Quietly walking down the hallway, Hiei opened the bathroom door and walked in. Turning on the cold water, he watched as the water filled the basin. He washed his face quickly and turned off the water. "There's nothin' t' tell, you idiot. So, shut up." He whispered.

_Hmph, fine. Ignore me, I don't care._

"Great, I'll do that." He said when he got back to his room. He got back into his bed and laid down. Closing his eyes, Hiei fell back to sleep, dreaming about the redhead down the hall.

XXXXXXXXX

Kurama turned his alarm clock off and stretched sleeplily. Getting out of bed slowly, he rubbed at his eye while he thought about the dream he had last night. In the dream, him and Hiei were at the movies. Not too strange, until in the dream they got home. Because then they started to make out. Kurama shook his head. "Strange dream." He muttered to himself.

Picking out some clothes to wear, he went into the bathroom. Kurama dropped his clothes in surprise when he saw Hiei standing in the bathroom with his hair dripping wet. He had his pants on, but his upper body was still wet from the shower.

"Can I help you?" Hiei grunted, drying off some more.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here. Or even awake." Kurama stuttered.

Hiei towled his hair. "I woke up earlier then usual, so I decided t' shower." He tossed the towel into the landry basket. "It's your turn." He walked by him and closed the door, leaving Kurama alone in the room.

"Well, don't I feel stupid?" He shook his head and undressed himself. Showering quickly, he got out and dried off.

Kurama walked into the kitchen to find breakfast ready for him, and Hiei eating half of it. He grabbed a piece of toast and started to munch on it. "Somebody's hungry, aren't they?"

"Shut up." Hiei grumbled. "I'm allowed to eat."

"I never said you couldn't." He sat down and grabbed the paper. "I just said you were hungry, that's all."

"Whatever."

Reading the front of the paper quickly, Kurama looked up when he felt someone staring at him. "Can I help you, Hiei?" He asked.

Hiei shook his head and looked down. "So, when should I be there?"

"Hmm, around four, I'd say." Kurama put the paper down. "Something bugging you, Hiei?" He asked as he stood up to get ready.

"No." Was the curt reply.

"Okay, if you're sure." He grabbed his jacket and bag. "I'm going now, Mother." He called.

"Bye, Shuichi." She called back from the other room.

Kurama slipped his jacket on and zippered it up. "Bye, Hiei. I'll see you later" He picked up his bag and slipped it over his shoulder.

"Bye, Kurama." Hiei got up and patted him on the shoulder on the way out. He disappeared up the staircase, leaving Kurama alone in the hall.

He opened the door and left the house, making sure to close it tightly behind him. The morning air was chilly as he made his way to school. He was walking by Yusuke's house when he heard yelling from inside the house.

"YUSUKE URAMESHI, GET YOUR ASS TO SCHOOL!" Yusuke ran out the door to escape from his mother's shrieking. He grinned when he saw Kurama standing looking a little shocked.

"Hey, Kurama. How's it goin'?" He asked as he slinked over to Kurama.

"Fine. Why on earth is your mother yelling at you?" Kurama asked as they made their way to the school.

"Heh, she just crazy right now, getting ready for the trip an' stuff." He shook his head. "Aw, whatever. Are ya comin', by the way?"

Kurama sighed heavily. "Yes. I'm coming."

Yusuke was shocked by this. "Really? I was just askin' as a joke. Ya ain't serious, are ya?"

"I am." Kurama pushed the doors open and held them open for Yusuke and couple others. He walked to his locker and opened it. "I wouldn't joke about something like that."

Yusuke leaned against the lockers and nodded. "True. So, what 'cha dressin' up as?"

"I don't know. What about you?"

"Uh... I was thinkin' I'd take my dad's uniform." He glanced up the clock on the wall. "I gotta go, I need to ask Kuwabara if his sister is gonna drive the drunks home. Bye."

"Bye, Yusuke." Kurama watched him leave, before pressing his head against the lockers. "I hate this party already." He muttered before slamming his locker shut and leaving for class.

XXXXXXXXX

TBC. Please leave a review if you have costume ideas, or PM me.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for reading this tale of mine.

These characters belong to Togashi and co.

Chapter 12: Anxiety.

_What do I say t' her? _Hiei thought, as he paced around his room nervously. _Hi Yukina, remember me? _A pearl of sweat dripped off his chin as he made a rut in his floor.

He left the room and entered the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, he looked at himself. Hiei thought he looked alright today. His hair was as spiky as usual. He was wearing his usual black sleeveless shirt and black pants.

"Alright, Jaganshi, get over it. She's your sister, she isn't going t' hate you or anythin'." He said aloud to himself. "Yukina is the nicest person you know. She isn't going t' say anythin' about how skinny you've gotten."

Slumping against the wall, he let himself slide onto the floor. Hiei put his hands on his face and started to rub it. _Why am I so nervous?_ The thought ringing through his head, over and over again.

The mere thought of talking to her made his stomach ache. His hands were sweaty and shaking. Hiei could feel his heart thumping against his chest, his blood pumping through his veins quickly.

He closed his eyes and thought about the last time he had seen his sister.

_The adoption center was busy as always, making sure all the childern were happy. But there was two childern who weren't happy at all. Hiei and Yukina Jaganshi sat on the floor sadly, bags packed beside them. _

_"When are you leaving?" Asked Hiei, staring at the ceiling to avoid looking at his twin's face._

_"S-soon." Yukina hiccuped. She wiped the tears off her face the best she could. "Why didn't they want you, Hiei?"_

_"I dunno, 'cause I'm a brat, maybe." He stood abruptly. "Let's not talk about this, okay?"_

_Yukina nodded and stared at the wall sadly. "I hope they're nice people."_

_Hiei glanced at her and back at the window. "They're probably better than Dad was."_

_"I miss Mom." Yukina mumbled into her knees. _

_He put his hand on her shoulder. "I miss her too. I just hope that she's okay by herself."_

_The sound of a car stopping made its way to Yukina's ears. She looked up at her brother and saw a tear trailing down his face. She stood up and looked out the window with him. The couple looked nice enough, but Hiei and Yukina both knew never to judge a book by its cover. Their father looked like a nice guy, until he was home were no one could see him._

_The man was a smartly dressed and good looking. The women looked as if she came out of a magazine. Yukina grabbed Hiei's hand tightly and picked up her bag._

_"I don't want to go with them, Hiei. I want to stay here with you." She said, tears starting to leak from her eyes again._

_Hiei wiped her eyes dry and shook his head. "No, you really don't. I want you t' be happy with a family, not in this crappy place, got it?"_

_"But Hiei..."_

_A women named Ruka came into the room. "Yukina, honey. It's time to go, say goodbye."_

_Hiei hugged her tightly and placed his head on top of hers. "I'll come and find you after I get outta here, okay?" He waited for her to nod before kissing her on the top of her head. "I love you, Yukina."_

_"I love you too, Hiei." She pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Bye, Hiei."_

_"Bye, Yukina." He watched her leave the room sadly. He watched out the window until she left to let his tears fall._

Hiei opened his eyes and stared at the floor. "Yukina..." He whispered. How come life is fair to others, while some must suffer through? This was the question he has been asking himself for years.

"That's life I guess." He muttered to himself.

XXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Shuichi! Where the hell were you yesterday?" Kuwabara growled as he stormed over to Kurama angrily.

"Kazuma, sorry. It slipped my mind until I got home." Kurama apologized.

Kuwabara shoved his hands in his pockets and glared at him. "Don't apologize to me. You made poor Yukina wait in the cold for an hour."

"Alright, I'll apologize to her when I see her later. I am still allowed to see her, right?" He asked, raising an eybrow.

"Yea', yea'. When?"

"Around four, I'd say." Kurama repiled. He turned around and smiled. He was in a good mood today. The thought of Hiei smiling was enough to make his heart race a little.

_Damn, I'm really starting to act like a person with a crush. _He shook his head sadly. _What has happened to me?_

The dream he'd had last night confirmed he did have a crush on Hiei, though he didn't want to admit it. It was troubling to him, since he has never had to deal with this kind of thing before. What did one do in a situation like this?

_Admit it, I guess. _Kurama sighed. _But how to admit it is the real question._

"Hey, Kurama." He turned his head to see Keiko and Botan walking over to him. "Is it true? Are you really going to the party?" Keiko asked.

"Yes."

Botan leaned against the wall. "Really? What are you dressing up as?"

He shook his head. "I don't know yet. What about you two?"

"Well, Toya said he's going as a shinobi. I might go as the grim reaper." Botan pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Koenma is going as Jesus, so maybe I'll try to match him."

"Maybe you two could go as Mary and Joseph?" Kurama suggested.

"That sounds kinda boring though." Botan sighed. "I'll think of something."

Kurama turned to Keiko. "And what about you?"

Keiko thought about it for a minute. "I dunno. Yusuke is going as a cop, so maybe I will too."

He nodded. "I see, that's a good idea." He was ready to leave, when a thought occured to him. "Do you two know Yukina?"

Botan and Keiko both nodded. "We don't hang out with her often though." Said Botan.

"She mostly hangs out by herself or with Kuwabara." Keiko said.

"Okay. Well, it's time for me to get going, bye girls."

"Bye Kurama." They both said.

_Now, when should I tell Hiei that I like him? _Kurama thought as he made his way to his next class. _After he's done talking to Yukina? I guess I could tell him tomorrow._

XXXXXXXXX

The air was cold as Hiei sat on a bench, just outside school grounds. It blew slightly, making his cloak billow around him slightly. The nerves were still there, just not as bad. He glanced at the watch he had borrowed from Shiori. 4:10. Ten minutes had passed since he got here.

_Stay calm. Just take a deep breath, Hiei. _He thought to himself. He took a deep breath of air, filling his lungs with the cool, fresh air. He could feel the sweat forming on his hands, and could feel the pounding of his blood pumping.

He calmed down a bit when he saw Kurama walking over to him. The redhead sat down next to him and sighed.

"Tired?" Hiei asked him.

Kurama nodded. "Quite. School was quite tiring today. How are you?"

Hiei glanced at him. "In truth? Nervous as hell. My hands are all sweaty, see?" He held up his hand for Kurama to see. Kurama grabbed his hand and could feel how damp they were.

"I see." He mumbled. "They are a bit damp, Hiei."

"A bit?" Hiei faked a laugh. "I could fill a river with how much I'm sweatin'!"

"I think you may be exaggerating a bit there, Hiei." Kurama chuckled.

And so, the two of them chatted for awhile. It was rolling onto five when Kuwabara walked over with Yukina. The shock she felt when she saw her brother was huge. She ran over to him and jumped into his arms, laughing and crying as they crashed agianst the ground.

"Hiei! It's really you! Wh-what are you doing here?" Yukina asked him, when she finally calmed down enough to talk.

"I came to find you, Yukina." Said Hiei. "I told you I would, and I did."

Kurama leaned over to Kuwabara and whispered, "I think it's time for us to find something to do." Kuwabara nodded and they both walked away quietly, making sure the other two didn't notice.

"How did you find me?" Yukina asked as she stood up and helped Hiei up.

"Pure luck, I guess." Hiei shrugged.

Yukina gasped. "Hiei, you're so skinny! Didn't you eat while you were there?"

Hiei grimced. _Of course she noticed. And had t' point it out. _He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "I ran away from that place, Yukina. I think it was about two years after you left."

She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "You ran away? You could have starved to death, you moron!"

"Hey, don't call me names. And you know what? I did starve, but I'm still here, aren't I?" Hiei kicked the rock away from his feet. "I couldn't stay there, Yukina. Not without you."

Yukina hugged him tightly. "Are you eating all right now, at least?"

"Yeah. I'm living with Kurama at the moment." He muttered. _Should I tell her about Mom? _She looked happy enough. Why ruin the moment with bad news?

The sky was dark by the time they were done catching up with one another. Kurama and Kuwabara walked over, only to find that they were waiting for them.

"Are you ready to go, Yukina dear?" Kuwabara asked her sweetly.

"Yes, Kazuma." She turned and hugged Hiei. "It was great to see you, Hiei."

He put his head on her shoulder. "It was great t' see you again." He whispered. "Talk again soon, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded and pulled away. "Bye, Hiei." She waved as she left with Kuwabara. He waved them off, sad to see her leave so soon.

Kurama placed his hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Hard to see her leave so soon, isn't it?" He asked quietly.

Hiei nodded. "Yeah, it is." His voice cracking a little.

"We should head on home." Said Kurama. Hiei nodded again and the two of them made their way back home.

XXXXXXXXX

TBC. Please put the book back on the shelf when you're done. And don't forget to leave a review.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for reading my story.

Every character in this story belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

Okay, I'm back. I'm so sorry that TLIG hasn't been updated for awhile. I was sick with what I thought was Whooping Cough, but it was actually Pneumonia.

Chapter 13: The Talk.

Shiori was sitting at the table and took a sip from her cup. Shuichi and Hiei weren't back yet, and it was starting to worry her. She knows that they were both teenagers, and that they could take care of themselves, but it was dark and Shuichi would have called if he was going to be late. He also hadn't come home from school today, which was strange.

She took another sip from her cup. Shuichi was a big boy now, no need to worry about him if he didn't call. But she had to worry; it was her job, after all.

A wave of relief washed over her when she heard the door open and Shuichi's voice drifted through.

"...Quite possible, though I doubt it." He finished as he walked into the room. "Hello, Mother."

"Hello, Shuichi, Hiei." She calmly said, taking another sip. "How was school?"

Surprise covered Kurama's face, alongside guilt. "I'm sorry, Mother. I forgot to call you to tell you I wouldn't be home until late. I'm sorry."

"You could have told her last night." Muttered Hiei.

Kurama softly punched Hiei's arm. "Quiet you."

Hiei grabbed his arm. "Ow, I'm in so much pain." He fake whined. "Don't punch me so roughly next time."

"Shut up, drama queen." Kurama shook his head. "Your arm wouldn't hurt if you hadn't _tripped _and scraped it."

Shiori watched the two boys bicker. There was something about the way they did it, something more... intimate. Though she could be wrong, Shiori thought that her son might have developed a crush on their guest. She might have to talk to him about it later.

Kurama sighed. "I'm going to go have a bath." He picked up his bag from the floor and walked up the stairs.

Pulling out a chair, Hiei sat down and grabbed a banana off the table. He unpeeled it and took a bite out of it. He swallowed and looked down at the table. "Shiori, can I ask you somethin'?"

"Yes. What do you need, Hiei?" She asked, putting her cup down.

"Has Kurama ever had a boyfriend?" Straight to the point. Shiori didn't even blink when the question was asked; she had a feeling it wasn't a one-sided crush.

"No, he hasn't." She picked her cup back up and took a sip. "He's never been intrested before."

"Oh." Hiei took another bite from his snack. "Do you know Yomi?"

Shiori nodded. "Shuichi used to hang out with him quite a bit. They stopped hanging out as much when Shuichi was thirteen. I never figured out why, though."

Hiei nodded and turned his head to look out the window. "Why does he go by 'Kurama?'" He asked, not looking away from the window.

"Hmm..." Shiori thought about it for a minute. "There was a book he read when he was younger titled 'Kurama: The Legendry Bandit King.' He loved that book when he was younger, so maybe that's why. He started going by that after I married Kazuya, because then there was another Shuuchi in the house."

"Does he still have the book?"

She shook her head. "No, Shuu destroy it a few years ago. That was the only time I ever saw Kurama lose his temper."

"He's never lost his temper before?" Hiei asked. He almost blushed when she said that, since he lost his own temper quite a bit.

"No, never. That was the only time." She finished her drink and placed her cup back down. "He was always a soft-spoken boy, never got mad about anything. He never really cried much either, only one time when he was a child." Shiori rubbed her wrists. Hiei stayed silent when he saw the scars on her wrists.

"Oh, I see." He stood up. "Well, I should head to bed, night Shiori."

"Goodnight, Hiei." She watched him go up the stairs. She stood herself and grabbed her cup. "My, my, Shuichi. I think you and me are talking tomorrow, aren't we?" She shook her head. Boys, you can't live with them and you can't live without them, can you?

XXXXXXXXX

"Ugh..." Kurama stuck his arm out from his blanket and turned the alarm off. There was no school today for reasons unknown to him, and he didn't care. Today was already going to be a horrid day; today he had to go shopping for something to wear to the party.

"Shuichi, time to get up!" Shiori called from the bottom of the stairs.

He stuck his head out from under the covers and called back. "I'm awake, Mother."

"Alright, I'll make you some breakfast."

"Okay..." He fell back onto his pillow. "I'm so tired..." He forced himself to get up and get out of bed. He opened his drawers and grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants, and made his way out of the room. He took a quick shower to wash everything. By the time he was finished, his mother had already made breakfast for him.

"Thank you, Mother." He said as he sat down in his chair.

"You're welcome, Shuichi." Replied Shiori. She also sat down at the table, taking the chair across from her son's. "Shuchi, we need to talk."

Kurama almost choked on his food. The last time they'd had to talk was when Shiori had been getting remarried. "Y-yes, Mother? What is it?"

She looked him straight in the eye. "Do you have a crush on Hiei?" She asked.

The blood rushed to his face. "Wh-why would you think that? Me and Hiei are just friends, M-Mother." He stuttered.

"Don't lie to your mother, Shuichi." Shiori tsked. "Just answer the question, do you?"

"M-maybe. I don't really know yet." Another lie. Kurama sighed deeply and shook his head. "Though I would say yes."

"And you haven't told anyone yet?" She asked.

He shook his head again. "No. You're the first."

"Are you going to tell him?"

Now isn't that a hard one? Kurama thought about for a few minutes before anwsering. "I'll probably tell him one day, just not anytime soon. Hiei is a... very moody person. I really don't want to destroy what I have with him already. We are friends, and I would prefer if a stupid little crush didn't ruin that."

Shiori nodded. "Though I do agree that Hiei can be moody, I also think he is a very sweet boy. I think something bad happened to him when he was younger, and that's why he tries to close himself off from other people, so he doesn't have to go through any more hardships in his life. But I think you could help him, Shuichi. Sometimes the best cure for things is a good dose of love and care, do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I think so, Mother." Kurama nodded. "I'm pretty sure you're telling me to tell him sooner rather than later."

"Right!" Shiori smiled. "I knew you were a smart kid."

Kurama smirked. "That's because of my smart mother."

"I am pretty smart, aren't I?" She chuckled. "That's probably why I make more money than your father."

"Speaking of money, can I borrow some?" Kurama asked.

"Why?" Shiori asked.

"I have to go buy my costume." Kurama sighed. "God, I'm so tired of it already."

"Then don't go." Shiori took a sip from her coffee. "I don't see why you're going if you don't want to."

"Because Toya wants me to." He sighed again. "And maybe I could be more social."

"My poor baby, having to be social. It must be awful, hanging out with other people." She chuckled. She got up and left the table, coming back a few minutes later. "Here's some money, Shuichi. It's about one hundred dollars, that should be enough to get you something."

Kurama looked at the money and his mother. "Don't you think this is a little too much?"

When she was just about to anwser, Hiei's groggy voice entered the room. "Mornin', everyone."

"Good morning, Hiei. Would you like some breakfast?" Shiori asked.

He nodded and sat down. "Mornin', Kurama." He mumbled sleepliy.

"Good morning, Hiei. How'd you sleep?" Kurama asked him.

Hiei put his arm on the table and leaned into his hand, turning his head to the side. "Fine, I slept fine." Kurama didn't see the slight blush on Hiei face, so he didn't understand why he turned his head.

"Alright." He stood up and pushed his chair back in. "I'm going now, Mother. I'll be back before lunch, okay?"

"That's fine, Shuichi." Shiori said as she put Hiei's food on the table. She kissed Kurama's cheek. "Bye."

"Bye, Mother." He glanced at Hiei and smiled. "Bye, Hiei."

"Bye, Kurama" Hiei muttered.

Kurama left the kitchen and put his shoes on. He grabbed his coat, opened the door and left.

XXXXXXXXX

"Aw, man. Why ain't there anythin' in my size?" Yusuke whined. "I mean, how hard is it to have a pair of pants that actually fit for once?"

"Urameshi, shut yer trap. At least you didn't get dragged here to help someone buy _pants_." Said Kuwabara. "Aren't you man enough to go clothes shoppin' by yourself?"

The two boys were looking at jeans for Yusuke. The only problem they were having was that neither of them was good at shopping.

"They should start measurin' people, then they'd know what fit. Then I could buy my clothes in 'Size Yusuke.'"

"What to know what I think, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"What?"

"I think yer an idiot." Kuwabara simply stated.

Yusuke glared at the football captain. "Well, you're dumber than me, Kuwabara. So if I'm an idiot, guess that makes ya the king of 'em all."

"Shut the hell up." Kuwabara growled.

"No, you shut up." Yusuke flipped through some more pants. "Aw, it's useless. Everthin' is too big. Goddamn pants."

"Now, Yusuke, do you really need to swear at pants?" Yusuke turned around and smiled when he saw Kurama.

"Hey man, what's up?" He asked.

"Shopping." Kurama answered. "I need something for your party, because I don't have anything to wear."

"I might go as a pirate." Said Kuwabara. "Or maybe a samurai."

Yusuke punched him in the gut. "He didn't ask what ya were goin' as. An' even if he did, I don't care."

"Fuck you... Urameshi..." Groaned Kuwabara.

"Yusuke, you didn't need to punch Kazuma." Kurama tsked. "Say you're sorry, right now."

"Why should I? He deserved it." Asked Yusuke.

"Then I won't help you find something in your size."

Yusuke grabbed his chin and thought about it. "If I say sorry to doofus, you'll help me?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes, I will."

"Cool." He turned to Kuwabara and smirked. "Sorry, Kuwabara."

"You don't fuckin' mean that, Urameshi." Growled Kuwabara.

"Whatever, ya big sissy. I didn't punch ya that hard."

"All right, boys. Let's shop together, then it shouldn't take as long." Said Kurama.

Kuwabara nodded. "Good idea, 'cause then we can help each other out."

"That's just what he said, idiot." Said Yusuke.

So they looked around until they found the right things for them to wear. Kurama found Yusuke a couple pairs of pants, and Kuwabara found a fake samurai sword to use. In the end, Kurama bought a pair of white pants and a top to go with it. He also bought a pair black boots and some gold chains.

_The party is tomorrow. _Thought Kurama. _I'll stay for awhile, then I'll leave when no one's looking. Then I'll be happy, and so will Toya. _

He listened to the other two bicker back and forth, wondering if it was a good idea or not to go to a party he didn't want to go to. He sighed; it was too late now, he had already bought the outfit he was wearing.

XXXXXXXXX

TBC. Man, that took me forever to write. Tell me what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for reading this story.

The characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

Chapter 14: The last thing on my mind.

Hiei stared out his window. Kurama wasn't home at the moment, he was out shopping for a outfit for the party. He felt lonely without Kurama, because he had no one to talk to. Shiori was nice and all, but he'd rather talk to someone his age, that was all.

He sighed heavliy. _I really need to get over this. _Hiei was tired of this feeling of loneliness when Kurama wasn't around. He knew part of the problem was because he had feelings for the other man. But the other reason was because he had never really had friends before. Sure, he had told Amanuma about Suzaku, but he was only friends with him for about three months. He had run away from the orphange after Yukina left.

The only person he ever really talked to was himself. The damage his father had caused him would forever be with him. After Yukina and him left the house, he had decided he would never tell anyone what happened to him. He built the walls around himself so he wouldn't get hurt again. But he had noticed that Kurama was slowly breaking those walls down.

"Damn, he's good." Hiei muttered under his breath. How could he not notice? Was it not obvious that Kurama was doing that? How could he not see the redhead was slowly taking apart his walls and replacing them with something else?

Love was not the word Hiei would use. To say he loved Kurama would be lying in his mind. He felt like it was something more, like they were connected by the soul.

Hiei shook his head. All this talk of soulmates was making him seem slightly crazy. "I should tell him how I feel, shouldn't I?" He asked the wall he was staring at.

_I think you should, Hiei._

"And once again, do I care what you think?" Hiei grumbled.

_You do, sometimes. It's not good to keep your emotions inside._

"I can do whatever the hell I want." Said Hiei.

He was startled when there was a knock on his door. "Hiei? Are you alright? Who are you talking to?" Shiori's voice asked through the door.

He cursed under his breath before anwsering. "No one, Shiori. Just talking t' myself out loud, that's all. No need t' worry."

"If you're sure." He heard her walk away.

He sighed. "That was lucky."

_Why? Why didn't you want her to hear you talking to yourself?_

Hiei repiled in his head. _Because, I didn't want her t' think I'm crazy. _

_Even though you may be?_

_Shut the fuck up. You have no right callin' me crazy._

_Why not?_

_'Cause you're the voice that makes me seem crazy, meanin' you're, in fact, the crazy one._

With that said, Hiei ignored his voice when it started to snap at him.

XXXXXXXXX

Kurama walked home slowly. There was two reasons for this: one, he liked the air in October, it smelled wonderful. Two, he was nervous about telling Hiei how he felt about him. It was a strange thing for Kurama to be nervous, since he was normally calm about everything. There had only been a few times in his life when he had gotten upset by something.

When Kurama was about six years old, he had been trying to reach a jar on top of the cupboard. Shiori had walked into the room just as he fell back, bringing the plates with him. The plates had hit the floor first, so Shiori had put her arms in the way so Kurama didn't land on top of the broken china. The scars from the broken china never healed fully, so Kurama would always remember that day.

He walked over to a bench and sat down on it. He opened his bag that had the costume in it. _I have a sash at home, so I can use it as well. _He thought.

"Oi, Shuichi!" Kurama looked up to see Jin was the one calling him.

"Can I help you, Jin?" Kurama asked.

Jin nodded as he bounced over. "Yea', ye can. You're friends with Toya, right? Well, I really like 'im an' I was 'ere wonderin' if ye could help a fellow out?"

Kurama blinked and tried to work out what Jin just said. He nodded slowly. "I'm friends with Toya. And you want me to help you out? With what? You telling him you like him?"

"Well, yea'. I just get me tounge all tied in a knot when I'm around 'im. An' I think 'e thinks I'm just a big ol' dummy, but I ain't." Said Jin. "So, I thought maybe ye could tell 'im good things 'bout me. Can ye do it?"

"I can try." Said Kurama. "But that's the best I can do."

"It's alrighty, ye do your best for lil' ol' me." Smiled Jin.

"Don't worry, I always do my best, Jin."

The redheaded jock grinned brightly. "Thanks a bunches, Shuichi ol' buddy!" Said Jin quickly, before he ran away full speed.

_That... was strange. _Kurama thought.

XXXXXXXXX

_Do I really want him t' go t' that stupid thing? _Hiei thought while staring at the ceiling. _Would it be selfish t' ask him to stay home with me insted? Probably. And he'd think I was lonely or somethin'. But Shiori told me she wasn't goin' t' be home that night, 'cause her husbund was takin' her out, so I would be alone. I also bet Yukina's goin', too._

He rolled over and glanced at the clock. _Kurama isn't back yet, should I worry? His mum isn't, so I guess I shouldn't. _

Hiei dug around his pocket until he found the piece of paper with Yukina's phone number. He got out of bed and walked out of his room. He slid down the railing and jumped off at the bottom. He grabbed the phone off the wall and dailed in her number.

**Briiinnngggg.**

**Briiinnngggg.**

**Briiinnngggg.**

**Briiinnngggg.**

**Briiinnngggg.**

Hiei was just about to hung up, when he heard his sister's voice.

_'Hello?'_

"Hey, Yukina, what's up with you?"

_'Oh, hey, Hiei! I'm doing just fine. How are you doing?'_

"Fine."

So, they talked for awhile, before Yukina told Hiei she had to go. He said goodbye and hung up. He looked over when the door opened and closed shut.

"I'm home, Mother." Kurama said when he walked into the kitchen. He stopped when he saw the black-haired teen. "Oh, hello Hiei."

"Hey." Hiei muttered. "You're done your shoppin'?"

Kurama nodded. "Yeah, I am."

They stood there in silence for few minutes. Shiori almost walked into the kitchen without thinking, until she saw the two boys in there alone. She smiled and turned around, leaving them alone again.

"So," Kurama started.

"Is there anyone you have a crush on, Kurama?" Hiei blurted out.

"Uh..." Kurama blushed. "Yes, I supposed there is."

"Oh."

"Is... there anyone you like, Hiei?" Asked the redhead.

"No!" Hiei said quickly. He looked down and stared at the floor. _Damnit! I didn't mean t' say that!_

_Idiot. _Muttered his voice.

"You're goin' t' the party, right? Are you goin' with the guy you like?" Hiei asked gruffly.

Kurama shook his head. "No, I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Because he's not going." He shook his head again. "It doesn't matter. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like it anyway."

"Not that I know any of your friends, but do I know this guy?" Hiei asked.

"Actually, Hiei, I have something to tell you." Said Kurama nervously.

Hiei leaned against the wall. "Yeah? What is it, Kurama?"

"Well, I think that I may... like..." He drifted off.

The black-haired teen raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Who's the lucky guy?"

Kurama swallowed the the lump rising in his throat. "Well, in truth, it's you, Hiei."

Hiei's jaw fell open in shock. Why in hell's name did he not know this?

XXXXXXXXX

TBC. Whoa, cliff-hanger! What will Hiei say to that? I have no idea...

Feel free to leave a review! Ja ne~!


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for reading my story.

Yoshihiro Togashi owns these characters, not me.

From here on forward, there will be more than three parts per chapter. Just so you all know.

Chapter 15: The party.

Hiei and Kurama both stood there, unsure of what to say next. Both their hearts were beating quickly, for different reasons. The redheaded, green-eyed teen was hoping that his confession wasn't denied. The black-haired, red-eyed teen was wondering what to say.

"Kurama..." Hiei started slowly. "I'm not sure what t' say t' that..." _Yes you do, you idiot! Just say it! You like him back! _He scolded himself mentally. But he just couldn't get the words out.

"Actually, never mind. You can give me an answer later." Said Kurama quickly. "I'll give you time to think about it." He ran out of the room so fast that Hiei didn't have enough time to stop him.

_Oh, damnit! You're such a fuckin' idiot, Hiei! You let the only person you've ever liked run away from you upset, you stupid dick! _He fell against the wall and slid down it, a tear trailing down his face as well. _"_Why am I such a fuckin' stupid moron?" He asked angrily to himself quietly.

_Once again, you screwed something else up, Hiei. Can't you do anything right? _His other side asked.

"Shut up. I don't need you t' make it worse then it is already." Hiei curled into his knees. "Just leave me alone for once."

_No. You're such a failure, Hiei. It's a wonder why anyone likes you. _The voice sneered.

"S-stop. Please, leave me alone..." He asked, his voice cracking.

_Nobody likes you at all. Mommy left you behind, Daddy hated you, and Yukina even left you in the end. You're always going to be alone, no matter what you do. So why are you even alive?_

"Shut the fuck up! Stop talkin' t' me!" He yelled. He sat on the floor with his head in his knees for a minute, before getting up and going up to his room.

XXXXXXXXX

Kurama ran down the hallway, his face burning brightly. He went outside without a jacket on and stood there for a minute. The cold breeze made him shiver, but he didn't care. There was only one thing on Kurama's mind: _Was I the one who screwed it up?_

He knew better then to jump the gun, he should have waited. Now Hiei probably didn't want anything to do with him. He let himself calm down a bit before going back inside, where he saw Hiei run up the stairs quickly, rubbing his red eyes.

"Oh, Hiei..." Said Kurama softly. "Were you just crying...?"

"Shuichi, did Hiei just yell at you?" His mother asked as she walked into the room. "I heard him yelling at someone, was it you?"

The redhead shook his head. "No, Mother. I was outside..."

"Why were you-oh, I see." Shiori walked over to her son and hugged him. "You told him, didn't you?" She asked her son quietly.

Kurama nodded. "I did..."

"And what did he say?"

"He said he didn't know what to say to that." He mumbled into her shoulder.

"And then what happened?" Shiori asked.

"I ran out of the room..."

"Why?"

He sighed. "I don't know. I freaked out and ran away. He probably thinks I'm upset with him or something." He pulled away from her. "I think I'm the one at fault."

Shiori stood there and thought for a minute. "Give him some time to think about it, okay, honey?"

"Okay, Mother." Kurama grabbed his jacket off the hook. "I'm going to the greenhouse."

His mother nodded. "Be back before supper. And don't forget the party is tonight."

"I know. I'll back soon." He slipped it on and walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXX

Yusuke took the keys from his dad.

"If there's anything broken this time, you'll be in a boat load of trouble. You got it, Yusuke?" His father asked him.

"Gotcha, Dad." Said Yusuke. "Enjoy your trip."

"Good." He picked up the bag and put it in the trunk. "I mean it, punk."

The raven-haired teen nodded. He watched his parents pull out of the driveway and drive away, leaving him alone at last. Yusuke grinned evily and walked inside.

He picked up his phone and punched in Kuwabara's number.

_'Yea', who's this?'_

"It's me. The 'rents left, so get your ass over here an' help me set up."

_'Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes. Oh, yea', Shizuru said she ain't driving anyone if Sakyo wasn't there.'_

"Why the fuck would he be here? He's, like, thirty!"

_'Maybe you could get him to bring the drinks, since yer parents locked the wine cellar since last time.'_

"Oh, yea'. 'Kay, ya can ask your sis if she can call him, then they can come together."

_'Alright. See ya in a bit, Urameshi.'_

"Yea', see ya." Yusuke hung up his phone. "Alright, les' get started."

XXXXXXXXX

Hours had passed since Kurama and Hiei last talked. Kurama was dressed up in his outfit; a pair of white pants and white top. His pants were tucked into his black leather boots, and his shirt was tucked into a yellow sash. He wore his hair up in a ponytail. Golden chains were hanging losely from his neck. There was a bag tied to his sash, with a little bit of the gold chains he bought. He was going as a bandit.

He waited by the door, waiting for Toya to pick him up. Shiori walked into the room and smiled. Her son wasn't only dressed up as a bandit, but his favourite one, Kurama the bandit king.

"I hope you enjoy yourself, Shuichi." Said Shiori.

"I do too." He said while looking out the door's window.

She rolled her eyes. "You'll enjoy yourself, Shuichi."

"Maybe."

The car pulled into the driveway, and Toya got out with someone else. Kurama couldn't see who it was since it was dark; maybe it was Botan.

"Are you goin' now?" Came Hiei's deep voice from behind him. He jumped and turned around. Hiei was standing at the bottom of the steps, looking the same as always.

Kurama nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Have a good time." Hiei mumbled.

"Okay. I will."

Just then, the doorbell rang, making the redhead jump again. He opened the door and Toya was standing there... with Yomi.

"You look great, Kurama." Said Toya. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with netting over it. There was a white sash wrapped around his shoulder to his pants, with a red pin on it. He was wearing white pants and dark blue slip on's.

"Thanks, you do too." Kurama looked at Yomi. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Toya picked me up along the way." Yomi replied. Yomi was wearing a brown tunic and brown pants. He was sporting elf ears over his real ones.

Hiei grimaced when he saw Yomi. He didn't like the way the older teen was staring at Kurama, he was getting a bad vibe off of him.

Toya glanced at the two of them. "I hope you don't mind, Kurama. I saw him walking alone and I picked him up."

Kurama shook his head. "No, I don't mind. Let's go."

"Bye Shuichi, have a good time." Said Shiori.

"Bye. And I'll try." He said.

Yomi laughed. "Don't worry, you will."

There it was again, the bad vibe. Hiei shuddered, he knew the feeling, but from where? He shook his head. _Try to calm down, it's nothin'._

"Kurama... have a good time. And see ya later." Said Hiei quietly.

The redhead smiled. "See you later, Hiei."

Hiei nodded. He watched them leave, wishing he could place the bad feeling.

XXXXXXXXX

The smell was the first thing that hit him. The second was the noise. The third was the heat. Kurama was glad he was wearing light clothing, otherwise he'd be sweating like a pig.

"Hey guys, glad ya could make it!" Yusuke called over the music. He was wearing his dad's unifrom, the hat on backwards and the badge askew. "Kurama, whatcha supposed to be?"

"A bandit." Kurama repiled. He looked around to see some people he knew. Kuwabara was talking to Jin and Yukina. Botan was dancing with her boyfriend, Koenma. Keiko was standing around the drink table, waiting for Yusuke to come back.

"Well, I hope ya enjoy yourself, Kurama." Said Yusuke. He walked back over to Keiko and kissed her. Kurama turned and walked away.

_I hope me and Hiei can talk when I get back... _He thought sadly.

XXXXXXXXX

TBC. It's coming to an end. I'd say maybe two more chapter left. I hope you guys stick with me until the end. Leave a review if you like.


	16. Chapter 16

Only two or three more chapters until this is finished.

Togashi owns the characters.

Chapter 16: The party (part two).

"How are you enjoying it so far, Kurama?" Toya asked loudly. The music was blasting so loud that Kurama still had trouble hearing what Toya said.

"What was that?"

"I said, how are you enjoying it so far?" He yelled over the music.

"Oh. I guess it's not terrible." Kurama called back.

"Great. I'll be over there if you come looking." Toya pointed to some random part of Yusuke's house. "See you later."

Kurama waved him off. He sighed and rubbed his head, all this noise was giving him a headache. _This is as annoying as I thought it would be. I'd rather be at home, reading something or talking to Hiei- _He stopped in mid-thought. _Fixing the mess I made involving Hiei. _He sighed again. _Maybe it's better that I'm here instead._

He looked over and saw that Toya was talking to Jin. "Guess I don't have to help you after all, Jin." He muttered.

"Hey, Kurama, can I sit here with you?" Kurama looked up to see Yomi standing over him. He had drinks in both hands, one was water and the other was alcohol.

The redheaded bishonen shrugged. "Whatever, sure."

Yomi sat down beside Kurama. He put the water in front of the teen. "For you." Yomi said smiling.

"Thanks." Kurama picked it up and took a sip.

XXXXXXXXX

Hiei laid on his bed staring at the ceiling with worry. There was something bugging him. Something about Yomi...

That look he was giving Kurama, it seem familiar. He's seen it somewhere, but where? Hiei was starting to get annoyed with himself. Where had he seen it before?

Then it came to him, his father. Hiei shot up quickly. That look was the look his father use to give to him, before he would assault him. He got out of bed and pulled his boots on. He ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Fuck it!" Hiei swore. He punched the wall in anger. _I don't know where Yusuke lives. _He started to shake with anger. _If Kurama gets hurt, I'll never forgive myself for not noticin' earlier._

"Think, Hiei. Yusuke havin' a party, which means it's loud. Just find the noise, and you find the house." He growled to himself. He ripped open the door and ran out into the frigid night air, but he didn't care.

People taking their kids out trick-or-treating were wondering why a little boy was running down the street with no jacket or parent. But Hiei wasn't a little boy, he was a pissed off teenager.

"Hiei?" He stopped when he heard his name spoken. He looked around and saw Amanuma with his father and Sensui's boyfriend, Itsuki. "Hi, Hiei. Where's Kurama?" The little boy asked. He was dressed up as Pokemon trainer.

"Uh, a party." Hiei hopped in place. "I don't want to seem rude, but I gotta go. You s-see, I'm late for it, so I g-gotta get there."

Sensui pulled his jacket off and give it to Hiei. It was too big for him, but he didn't mind. It warmed him up, and that's all that mattered.

"T-thanks." Said Hiei. "Do you know where Yusuke Urameshi l-lives?"

"Up the street there." Sensui pointed. "It's at the end of the street, and it's not hard to miss."

Hiei thanked him again, and started running once more. Amanuma grabbed his father's hand. "Daddy, why did Hiei look angery?"

"I think there was something wrong with him." Sensui watched Hiei's figure disappear into the darkness. _I hope you make it in time_. He prayed into the night.

XXXXXXXXX

The water didn't really help with the headache, but it did cool him down. He watched Yusuke dance with Keiko, once again wishing he was with Hiei. Yomi kept talking to him, but he wasn't really listening. The minutes ticked by.

_I think it's time for me to leave. _Kurama stood up. Dizziness struck him, making him stumble. He felt a hand grab his arm. He looked over and saw it was Yomi who grabbed him. "Thankss, Yomi." Did that sound like a slur?

"No problem, Kurama. You should come with me, and lie down somewhere." Yomi almost was dragging Kurama.

"I don't feel very good." Moaned Kurama. His head was pounding, and his vision was fuzzy. The dizziness was making it hard to walk, and he felt nauseous.

Yusuke looked over as Yomi walked by him with Kurama in hand. "Hey, Yomi. Is Kurama alright? He don't look too good." Yusuke asked.

"I'm taking him to your room, to get him to lie down." Yomi chuckled. "Guess he had too much to drink."

The raven-haired teen nodded. "Alright. It's upstairs, last door in the hall. I'll come up an' check on y'all in a minute."

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of him."

"If ya sure."

Yomi nodded. "I am, don't worry."

Yusuke watched them leave. There was something nagging at him, but he couldn't place what it was.

XXXXXXXXX

Hiei tripped on Sensui's coat while he was running, making him faceplant into the sidewalk. He stood up and growled, wiping the blood off his face. "Fuckin' coat, it's too big." He found the house though, and that was all he cared about.

He figured since it was a party, he could just walk in, and that's what he did. The only problem was, his face was bleeding from his cheek, and he had a nosebleed. Some people were drunk and didn't notice, but some weren't and stared at him.

"Get outta my way." He shoved past people, trying to find Yusuke. He smelled alcohol and got hit by a wave of nausea, making him stop in his tracks. Hiei swallowed his nausea and soldiered on. _I can't get sick, I hafta find Kurama before it's too late! _

And then Hiei saw him talking to some brown-haired chick he didn't know. He fought his way through the crowd, trying to get to Yusuke.

"Yusuke!" He called. The ravin-haired teen looked over surprised.

"Hiei? Whatcha doin' here, man?" He asked confused.

Hiei grabbed his shirt. "Where's Kurama?" He growled.

"Whoa, man, calm down!" Yusuke put his hands up. "What's wrong? An' why do ya need Kurama?"

"He's in trouble!" Yusuke looked into Hiei's eyes and saw that he was dead serious.

"Trouble? What do ya mean?"

"I don't have the time to explain, Yusuke!" Hiei shook him. "Where is he?!"

"Yusuke, do you know this guy?" Keiko asked.

Yusuke nodded. "Don't worry about him, Keiko." He turned back to Hiei. "Him an' Yomi went upstairs, 'cause he didn't look too good."

Hiei let him go and started shoving people out of the way. Yusuke followed after him, grabbing Kuwabara along the way.

"What's goin' on, Urameshi?"

"I dunno, Kuwabara. But it's bad."

Kuwabara looked down at him. "Bad? How bad?

"Remember the shorty who kicked your ass? Well, he's pissed off, that's how bad."

The football captain rubbed his jaw. "I guess we're helpin' him."

XXXXXXXXX

His body felt like lead. It was hard to move and talk. His vision was still fuzzy, almost black. He could barely make out what was happing right now. Wasn't Yomi in the room? _I wonder where he is..._

Kurama blacked out. Yomi smiled darkly, and started to undress Kurama slowly.

XXXXXXXXX

"Which room is yours, Yusuke?" Hiei asked him.

"The one at the end of the hall." Yusuke repiled.

Hiei gave a curt nod before racing down the hall. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran after him. "Ya know, fer someone so short, he's fast." Kuwabara huffed.

"No kiddin'." Yusuke panted beside him.

Hiei ripped open Yusuke's door and ran in, tackling Yomi to the ground. "You stay the fuck away from Kurama!" He roared, and stared to punch the older teen.

Yusuke and Kuwabara entered the room, and saw Kurama half naked on Yusuke's bed. "Aw, man, Kurama!" Yusuke ran over and covered him up with the bedspread.

"Uh, Urameshi, do ya want to stop Shorty before he kills Yomi?" Kuwabara asked.

Together, Yusuke and Kuwabra hauled Hiei off of Yomi. Yusuke held Hiei while Kuwabara checked on Yomi.

"Well, he ain't dead." The orange-haired teen lifted the unconscious Yomi up. "But I don't think he's waking up anytime soon."

Hiei looked down at his hands. They were covered in Yomi's blood, with it dripping onto the floor.

"Go call the cops, Kuwabara. I'll stay here with Hiei an' Kurama." Said Yusuke.

Kuwabara nodded and left the room. Yusuke looked around and let Hiei go. "Try to attack Yomi again, I'll knock your lights out." He warned.

Hiei nodded and walked over to the bed and sat down on it. He looked down at Kurama, worry creasing his face. He didn't care about the blood on his hands, he didn't care that he broke Yomi's nose. He only cared about Kurama. He went to touch Kurama's face but stopped himself, remembering the blood on his hands. It was sticky and starting to dry.

There was nothing going on in his head. He thought memories would be flooding through, but they weren't.

XXXXXXXXX

"Where are you taking me, Jin?" Toya asked the redheaded jock.

"Outside."

They went outside and Toya started to shiver. "This better be quick." He said.

Jin stood in front of Toya, his heart hammering in his chest. He cleared his throat. "Well, I got somethin' to tell ye. Ye see, I got a bit of crush on ye, Toya." His face was bright red when he finished.

Toya blushed. "This isn't a joke, is it?"

"No! It's isn't!" Jin waved his hands around. "I ain't lyin' to ye, promise! Me heart be a flutterin' like a hummin' bird. I really, really like ye, Toya!"

"J-Jin." Toya swallowed his fear. "I think I like you too..." He whispered.

The wind blew past them, making them both shiver. Jin grabbed Toya's hand and pulled him towards him. He lightly placed a kiss on Toya's lips. "I think we should be gettin' in th' house, 'fore we freeze our asses off."

"A-agreed." Toya stuttered.

Together they walked into the house, only to be surprised that the music wasn't playing. Jin walked up to the popular kid, Shishiwakamaru, and asked, "What's goin' on, Shishi?"

The teen shrugged. "I don't know. Kuwabara came down here and told us to turn the music off so he could call the cops."

"The cops?" Toya yelled. "Why is he calling the police?"

Shishiwakamaru glared at him. "I just said I don't know. Would you listen for once, nerd?"

"Will ya all shut it?! I'm on the phone!" Kuwabara growled. "Oh, no. I wasn't talkin' to ya ma'am. The address is 18 on Mushiori Street."

Jin walked over to Keiko. "Do ye know what's goin' on 'ere, Keiko?" He asked.

"Well, this boy came over covered in blood and asked Yusuke where Kurama was, then he went racing up the stairs, with Yusuke and Kuwabara in tow. Then Kuwabara came back down and told us to shut the music off so he could call the police, but he didn't say anything else." Said Keiko.

Jin nodded. "Thanks." Him and Toya sat down on the couch. "Well, this kinda ruins our night, now don't it?" He asked.

"I just hope Kurama's alright..." Toya stared at the wall with worry. _I really do hope Kurama's okay..._

XXXXXXXXX

TBC. The trip is only mostly done. I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far, and will stick with me until the end.


	17. Chapter 17

Only one chapter after this one. Ghaaaaaah, I'm so scared!

Thank you for staying with me.

Togashi owns these characters, not me.

Chapter 17: Do you get it now?

The police asked questions about what happened, which Yusuke tried to anwser the best he could.

"Ya know, Yusuke, I'm calling your dad about this." Said Officer Mukuro. "He's going to blow it when he sees what you did to his house, again."

"Aw, man. Come on Mukuro, ya don't have to." Yusuke whined.

She chuckled. "Actaully, I do. Sorry."

"But he'll kill me!"

"Probably, but that's not my problem, now is it?" She walked off to go question other people.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath. He looked over at Hiei, who was trying his best to tell them what happened without losing his temper with them. Shiori was standing by the ambulance crying, wanting to know if her son was okay or not.

"My baby, my poor baby..." She sobbed. Her husband rubbed her back and tried to tell her Kurama would be okay, but she wasn't listening.

Yomi sat in the back of the police cruiser, swearing under his breath. "If only that damn little kid didn't get in the way..."

Yukina hovered around where her brother was, waiting for him to finish talking. Kuwabara wrapped his arm around her. "Leave him be fer a minute." He mumbled. She nodded and leaned against him.

Hiei walked away from officers. He walked over to Shiori and put his hand on her shoulder. "He'll be fine, I made sure of that." He said quietly. "I got there before Yomi did anything, so he didn't get hurt, only drugged." The blood was dried now.

"Oh, Hiei." She hugged him tightly. "Thank you..."

He hugged back, staring off in the night.

XXXXXXXXX

Kurama woke up feeling groggy and sick. "Where am I...?" He looked around and saw that he was in his room. "How'd I get here...?"

"How do you feel?" He jumped when Hiei's deep and quiet voice filled the room. He looked over to see the black-haired teen on the windowsill.

"Groggy... What happened, Hiei? I don't remember anything at all." He closed his eyes, trying his best to recall something, but he couldn't.

Hiei looked out the window. "You got drugged." He said quietly. "Yomi tried t' rape you, but I stopped him before it happened."

"H-how did you know what he was going to do?" Kurama stuttered.

"I recognized the look he was givin' you." He kept looking out the window. "Enough talkin', you need t' sleep. We'll talk again later." He stood up and walked over to the door. "See ya." He closed the door quietly.

Kurama rolled over. "I don't need to sleep." He muttered. A few minutes later, he was asleep.

XXXXXXXXX

A few days passed until finally Kurama felt better. He was moving around again, he had talked to Yusuke the other day. Apparently, Yusuke had gotten into a load of trouble. He had told Kurama that his father lost it when he came home to find it a mess, and now Yusuke was grounded for two months.

"That's too bad." Kurama had chuckled.

So now, Kurama was outside wearing a heavy jacket. He stared at the frost covered plants. He heard the ground crunching behind him. He turned around to see Hiei walking over, wearing Sensui's coat. "Are you cold?" Hiei asked as he stood beside the redhead.

Kurama shrugged. "A little." He turned towards Hiei. "I have a question, Hiei."

"Ask away."

He took a deep breath. "How did you know? You said you knew the look Yomi was giving me, but how?"

Hiei stared ahead, not looking at those green eyes. "It's because of my-" He swallowed the lump raising in his throat. "-My father. My father used t' rape me..." His voice cracked. "That's why I have MPD, because of him."

"Hiei..." Kurama started, but Hiei just shook his head.

"It's doesn't matter anymore. The bastard's in jail now, my mom's happy, and Yukina is happy, what more could I ask for?"

"Your own happiness." Hiei looked up at him. "That's what you could ask for, Hiei." Said Kurama.

"Who says I'm not happy?" Hiei asked.

"You did. You said your mother and sister are happy, but not yourself." Kurama shook his head. "But maybe I'm wrong."

Hiei shrugged. "When have you ever been wrong?"

"I think I was wrong the other day, when I ran off and didn't give you time to think." He grabbed Hiei's hand. "I'm sorry."

"I think I should give you an answer, though." Hiei took a deep breath. "Kurama, I have a crush on you." He turned towards the redhead. "Will you go out on a date with me, Shuichi?"

Kurama laughed. "Aren't you blunt?" He bent down and kissed Hiei full on the lips. The kiss was sweet and simple. Hiei pulled away and grinned.

"I assume that's a yes, then?" He laughed.

"Heeey, King Badass." Hiei and Kurama both turned to see Yusuke, Toya, Jin, Kuwabara and Yukina walking over.

"Uh...Hi everybody." Said Hiei.

"How ya doin', man?" Yusuke asked.

"Fine, I guess..."

Kurama snickered quietly at Hiei's shyness. "Yusuke, I thought you were grounded."

"Eh?" Yusuke rubbed the back of his head. "Well, yea', I am. But I wanted to make sure you were okay an' all, after the whole Yomi scene."

Toya nodded. "It's true. I convinced Yusuke's father to let him check on you, Kurama."

"We haven't seen ye for a couple a days, so we thought we all check in on ye." Said Jin.

_I don't see you normally, Jin. _Thought Kurama. "Well, that's nice of you guys. You needn't worry anymore, I'm fine." He said.

"Well, that's good. Ya look better then ya did at Urameshi's house." Said Kuwabara.

Yukina smiled. "I'm just glad Hiei got there before anything happened."

Yusuke put his arm around Hiei's shoulders. "Looks like you're a hero, Hiei. I think we should all get some lunch an' celebrate!"

Hiei blushed. "I-it was no big deal... I just did what anyone would have done, right?"

"Yea', but you beat the shit outta Yomi! Some of 'em rapists better think twice 'bout it, or they might get their asses kicked from here to Canada!" Yusuke laughed.

Kurama smiled. "You know what, Yusuke, that's a good idea. Let's go get some lunch."

The group went to go get lunch. Yukina smiled to herself, she saw the look on Hiei's face. The look was one she had only seen once, when they were younger and Hiei became friends with Suzaku. As a child, Hiei didn't have any friends. To have friends now was a big deal for him, and she was happy for her brother. Maybe his life would take a turn for the better now that, after so many years of suffering alone, he could have someone to lean on.

XXXXXXXXX

The moon was in the sky when Shiori walked into her house. The TV was on when she walked into the living room. She smiled when she saw her son sleeping on the couch, cuddling with Hiei. She turned the TV off and left the room, leaving the two boys alone.

XXXXXXXXX

TBC. The last chapter is next. I'm so glad so many people like this fanfiction, and if I write a new Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic, I hope you guys read it. You guys are awesome!


	18. Chapter 18, Epilouge

Here's the last chapter, the epilogue. I hope you guys like it.

Yoshihiro Togashi owns Yu Yu Hakusho, not me.

Thank you so much everyone, you guys really made this an awesome fanfic. Thanks for everyone who reviewed, favourited, and put me and the story on alert.

Chapter 18: The Epilogue.

Hiei Jaganshi sat in his living room, waiting for Kurama to come home from work. Supper was in the oven, so all he had to do was wait.

He laid down and thought about the past. Ever since he started dating Kurama, the voice hadn't said a single thing to him. He stopped having nightmares after a while as well. He smiled at thought of Kurama, his soon-to-be-husband.

_Yusuke dropped his can of beer. "You guys are movin' to Canada!? WHY?"_

_Kurama picked up the can and started cleaning the floor. "Because, me and Hiei would like to get married. And you can't really do that in Japan."_

_"Awww, first Jin an' Toya, now you guys!" He sighed. "At this rate, I'll be alone with Kuwabara forever!"_

_"And Yukina." Growled Hiei. He glared at Yusuke. "Unless you have a problem with her, Yusuke?"_

_"No, not at all, man." Yusuke put his hands in the air. "I love your sister."_

_"Don't forget about your wife, Yusuke." Kurama stood up and wiped his hands on his pants. "And Botan and Koenma will be here."_

_"And Yomi." Hiei snickered. _

_Kurama chuckled. "Karasu still lives here as well."_

_Yusuke fell back into the couch. "Great, the two loud mouths and the rapist duo, thanks guys."_

Hiei looked up when he heard the door open. "Kurama, is that you?"

The redhead walked into the living room. "Who else would it be, Hiei?"

"Yusuke, begging us to stay." Grunted Hiei. "He's called about ten times already."

Kurama looked over to the table the phone was on. He saw the the phone cord was unplugged. He rolled his eyes and kissed Hiei on the cheek. "Really, Hiei. Anger management, it would do wonders for you."

"Not if I didn't go." Said Hiei.

"I'd make sure you went."

"I could always leave after you're gone."

Kurama raised an eybrow. "Hmm, would you do that, Hiei Jaganshi, knowing I'd figure out?"

Hiei chuckled. "Probably not." He looked down and raised an eyebrow. "What's that in your hand?"

"Nothing." Kurama tried to hide the paper behind his back, but it was all in vain. Hiei swiped it from his hand.

"Gaah, how many times have I said it?" Hiei sighed. "We're not adopting a kid, Kurama!"

"Why not, Hiei? Weren't you once in a orphanage?" Asked Kurama. "And besides, look how cute he is!" He held the picture up for Hiei to see. In it was a young boy silver hair and gold eyes.

"His eyes are a weird colour." Said Hiei, taking a closer look.

"So are yours." Kurama pointed out. "Last time I checked, red wasn't a colour you see very often in people."

"Whatever, Kurama." Hiei grunted. "But I don't think we'll be adopting that kid."

XXXXXXXXX

Kurama smiled as he watched his child, Yoko, enjoy himself at the park. After weeks of convincing Hiei, they finally adopted him.

The redhead knew the real reason why Hiei didn't want to have a child. He knew that Hiei just didn't want to disappoint his child like his father before him. But, Kurama knew Hiei would never do that to his child, ever.

"He's a quiet kid, isn't he?" Hiei's voice asked, breaking through Kurama's thoughts.

"Yeah, he is." Kurama nodded. "But it's probably because we're still new to him."

Hiei nodded and looked off the the side. "But I guess he's cute. So at least the ladies will be fawning over him when he's older."

A small hand reached up and grabbed Hiei's pant leg. "Can you push me on the swing...?" Asked Yoko shyly.

"Uhh, yeah." Hiei stood up and walk over to the swing with Yoko. He picked him up and put him on the swing and started to push him.

_Oh, Hiei. You're such a softie, you hide behind the tough guy act, but I know the real you. The real you is funny, caring, smart, just all-around wonderful. _Kurama softly. "I love you, Hiei Jaganshi..." He whispered under his breath.

"Hey, Kurama!" Hiei called. "Stop sitting and come play with our damn kid!"

"Hiei! Don't swear in front of him!" Kurama yelled.

Hiei shrugged. "I do it all the time, so I don't see the problem."

Yoko grabbed Kurama's pant leg. "Can we play tag, Dad...?" He asked.

Silence just sat in the air for a moment. Kurama looked at Hiei and broke into a big grin. "He called me dad!" He said happliy. He picked Yoko up and gave him a big hug.

Hiei grinned back. "Guess he doesn't mind us too much, then." He hugged his lover and their son. Yoko squeaked when his fathers squished him between them.

XXXXXXXXX

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." Hiei muttered under his breath over and over again.

Yusuke watched him pace back and forth. "Calm down, bro. Ya look fine, and ya been dating him for years now. Ya even have a kid with him! Ya just need to take a breath an' remember who ya are!"

Hiei ran his hands over his face. "I know, but I'm still nervous."

"Look, Hiei," Yusuke stood up and grabbed Hiei's shoulders, "you've done tons of stuff that is way more scary than this. You've ran into danger like an idiot so many times now I can't even count. Remember when you climbed that roof so ya didn't hafta walk with me? An' the time ya ran into my room where a crazy fuckin' rapist was an' ya beat the shit outta him? 'Cause I do." Yusuke gently smacked his face. "Now, be the tough-ass we all know an' love."

Hiei took a deep breath. "Thanks, Yusuke."

"You're welcome." He shoved Hiei out the door. "Now go tell the man ya love "I do," alright?"

"Alright." Hiei walked up to the front of the wedding. The wedding was taking place in a little forest behind Kurama and Hiei's house. All of Kurama's friends were there; Kuwabara, Jin and Toya, Keiko, Koenma and Botan, even Amanuma was there with his fathers. Shiori sat up front with her husband, tears of joy trailing down her face. Hiei gave her a kiss on the cheek, and nodded at Kazuya.

Time went by while they waited for Kurama. When Kurama walked into the forest in his white suit and his red hair tied up, he took Hiei's breath away.

Jin stood up and grinned. "Alright, since ye were ta cheap ta get a real dude for this, I'll be the one ta do it." Everyone chuckled at this. Kurama smiled at Hiei, who smiled back and nodded. Jin turned towards Kurama and asked, "Kurama, do ye take Hiei ta be yer husband for th' rest of yer life, through all tha' stuff they always say at weddings?"

Kurama chuckled. "Yes, I do."

Jin turned to Hiei. "An' do ye, Hiei, take Kurama ta be yer husband forever through all tha' stuff too?"

Hiei thought about all the things him and Kurama have gone through in the years they've been together. Kurama helped him with his MPD, and taught him how to read when he'd told Kurama he didn't know how. He looked up and stared into those big green eyes he loved so much, and he smiled shyly. "I do."

And they sealed thier love for one another with a kiss.

_The end._

XXXXXXXXX

Hey, Kid here. How was that for an ending? I hope you all enjoyed "That's life I guess" as much as I think you guys did. I hope the next time I write for Yu Yu Hakusho, I'll see your names again. One last thing, if you want to see something happen in the next YYH fanfic, PM me or leave it in the reviews.

If there's an anime or manga you want me to write for that I've seen/read, I'll try my best to write for it. Just PM me.


End file.
